Through Sickness and Health
by pianogirl1119
Summary: *STORY GETS BETTER AS IT GOES ON! PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!* Max gets very sick, but more obstacles are standing in the way instead. Fang is there to help her- but when she gets taken by the school, they run many experiments on her, including making her pregnant. What will happen? When everything seems so right at first, everything gets ruined just as fast. FAXNESS. Find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Through Sickness and Health**

**ok, so I know that the title is something that one says in a marriage ceremony, but I thought that this was appropriate. BTW, this will be in Max's point of view, as well as Fang's.**

**Warning: MAJOR FAXNESS!**

**Hope you enjoy!1**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Maximum Ride series. **

**MAX POV:**

"Oof!" I let out as an Eraser punched me in the stomach. Thats right. Erasers. Of course I can never have a peaceful night. EVER. "Max!" Gazzy shouted, "Watch Out"

I turned my head to see the Eraser charging at me. I did a 360 and ended up kicking him in the chest. Yikes, that had to hurt. I flapped my wings a little harder and shot up wards, then to finish him, kicked him from the back of his head. He let out a blood curdling scream and plummeted to the ground. There were a few more Erasers left. We were outnumbered before, like 100 to 6, well with Total, 7. Fang was punching another Eraser repetitively and knocked him out, while Angel was controlling some Erasers mind. Nudge was pulling an Eraser by his hair yelled in his ear, "Dude, get some frizz spray." She always had something to say... and i mean always.

"Argh" I yelled as an Eraser punched me in the wings. The pain was excruciating. Yes, I, Maximum Ride was on the verge of tears. I tried flapping my wings, but the pain was so unbearable that my wings folded in and I started to fall.

000000

"MAX!" I heard Fang yell. He dove toward me and caught me, feet away from the ground. His muscular arms around me. I whimpered in pain, "You're hurting my wing," I said softly. "Sorry" He shifted his arms so they weren't on my wing. He let me down. How could he let me down in the middle of a fight?! "Fang, no! I'm not leaving you and the flock to fight by your selves." I managed. "Why, are we not good enough?" He gave me his half smile and took off. What if they got hurt? I wouldn't be able to help them. I walked toward a rock. Ow. Ow. Ow. It hurt with every step I took, even though my wing was injured. I took out some gauze out of my pack and wrapped it around the top of my wing. Even that hurt.

10 minutes later the flock came down. Iggy had a bloody nose, Fang had a black eye, Nudge had a scrape on her arm, and wait, the worst part was, she lost and earring! Angel's nose was running to, and her wrist seemed to sprained. Gazzy had a black eye, too. "Max, are you OK?" Total asked. Actually that was like the first time he ever said something that showed he cared about me.

_Was Not! Total is always thinking of you! _ANGEL. _Angel, sweetie, _i thought in my head,_ please get out of my head._

_"_Thanks Total, i think that my wing just needs a little time."

Fang came over to me and put his arms on my shoulders. "You need to rest," he said. "Lets find a place to crash."

"OK"

"Hey! There's a cave nearby, I can see it through the brush!" Gazzy said.

Fang picked me up, and we all walked towards the cave, hoping for a good night's rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Ok, so chapter 2...**

**Tons of drama coming up! And for those of you who are confused, Fang and Max aren't in a real relationship yet, i wasn't sure if that was clear or not. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series!**

MAX POV

After everyone was bandaged up, Fang and Iggy went out to go get some dinner. And what I mean by "going to get dinner" I mean like grabbing a stick and sticking it in rat and roasting it. Hey, but I wasn't complaining! Meanwhile, Gazzy was starting a fire in the cave. My wing felt a little better. I think that I just sprained it. Fang told me to stay put for at least a couple days. Like I was going to listen to him! I would probably be better by tomorrow.

Fang and Iggy came back with some ... fish.

"FISH! I sprang up in excitement. We never get fish.

"Fang ran to me and seated me down again. "No moving" he said with a stern face.

"Fine" I said in a little kid voice.

"There's a bank near by with fresh water and fish" Iggy said holding up the fish. "I'll start roasting it over the fire"

Well the fish was delicious! I had no clue where we were in the US, probably around the East Coast, but I bet they are known for there fish.

"Fang, I think that my wing is-"

"No." He said sternly. "You are not flying anywhere until you can walk without stumbling." I got up, and so did Fang. He is so protective. Gosh.

I took a step with an 'i told you so' face and then my knees buckled. Fang caught me just before my head hit the ground. What was wrong with me? He slowly sat down on the concrete and put me next to him. I felt my cheeks turn pink. This was so humiliating. Having the flock see me like this. _Max, calm down, _came Angel's sweet voice,_You have helped us through our hard times, now we are here to help you._ That was a nice thing to say. I looked at her from across the cave and smiled at her.

"Max?" Nudge asked. "Are you feeling ok? Did an Eraser hurt you besides your wings?" She came over to me, patting my knee

"I'm sure its no big deal, Nudge" I said, patting her cheek.

It was getting darker outside. All the younger kids fell asleep early. My heart bled for them, having to fight everyday, always being tired...

"Max" Fang whispered in my ear. "Wanna watch the sun set?"

Before I could answer, he picked me up and brought me to the end of the cave. I wasn't sure about this. I mean, I liked Fang and all. Maybe he's not inquiring anything. Maybe we'll just watch the sunset, like friends.

"Fang" I looked in his eyes, which were staring back at me, intensely.

"Shh" He said, putting a finger to his mouth.

He sat us down, still holding me. I lay my head against his chest feeling his heartbeat. His grip around me grew tighter. I peered up at him watching the horizon.

"Fang" I said again, a little louder. He looked down at me, his fingers brushing the hairs out of my face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Why wouldn't I? I would never leave you."

And just like that, he leaned down and kissed me on my lips, his soft lips on mine. I didn't fight back, I just kissed him. I was relaxed.

When he took his lips off mine, he stroked my hair, and within minutes, I fell asleep.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! I know it was short, but thats my 'philosophy' - short and sweet!**

**Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Sickness and Health**

**CHAPTER 3! YEAHH! I think this is a good one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride Series**

**Fang's POV:**

I woke up first. Max was still in my arms. I looked down at her face, so innocent and young. I thought about last night, how that kiss was one of the first kisses that she didn't pull back from. I loved her. I did, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I loved her with all my heart.

_She loves you,too_, came Angel's innocent voice from behind. me. "Good Morning Fang!" She came over and hugged me.

"Shh!" I put a finger to my mouth, gesturing at Max who was still asleep in my arms. "Good Morning Angel," I whispered. "Go get the others up, if Max is up to it, we'll get going."

"OK" she answered, and with that she skipped back to the cave.

I shook Max's shoulder. She woke up instantly, "Wha- What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just waking you up." I smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Okay" she said. "Are the others up?"

"Angel is doing that now, actually."

As soon as he said that i heard Angel yell, "Everyone up! Get off your lazy bums!"

Max was giggling. "At least we know where she gets it from," i said. She laughed some more and started to get up. This time, i didn't stop her, I just got up slowly just in case she fell again. Max got up with ease and started walking to the edge of the cave, looking at the sunrise. "It's so beautiful" she exclaimed.

"Yeah" I agreed coming up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She tensed up, but then relaxed. I leaned my head on her shoulder and she took her arm and patted my head. She turned around and looked at me with her brown eyes. "Fang, I-"

"'Mornin' Max!" Gazzy said. He ran up to hear and gave her a big hug

She ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss.

"I see you're feeling better!" Exclaimed Nudge.

"Yeah! I'm feeling so much better! I think that a good night's sleep helped me" She looked at me. I gave her one of my smiles and her face lit up. Gazzy and Nudge looked at each other, Angel was smiling, and Iggy, well Iggy couldn't see, but he realized that there was silence.

"Ok, Either everyone died, or something happened that you're not telling me." Iggy said.

"Fang LOOOVES Max," Gazzy said. I shot him a glare and looked back at Max who was blushing. I do love her. I do, but what if she doesn't love me back? I stuck my hands in my pockets and headed off into the forest. "I'm gonna get some breakfast." I mumbled.

Why did I walk away? Stupid Fang! I kicked a pebble into the river bank.

_I love you, Max_

**Review Please! **

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Through Sickness and Health

Chapter 4 woohoo!

Disclaimer: i do not own the maximum ride series :)

FANG POV

"Fang?" I heard a voice. It was Max. "Fang?"

I turned around to see her running towards me. "Where have you been?" You've been gone for hours."

"I just needed some air. Max, I do..."

"Gotcha!" Ari! He swooped down and grabbed Max. MY MAX.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. In seconds the rest of the flock came and caught up. Ari was hovering above us. I took out my wings and shot up, but another Eraser came up from behind me and tackled me. I could hear Max screaming and trying to escape Ari's grasp. Ari flew up, up, up and then dropped Max. I fought my Eraser until i was sure he was dead, within seconds. When you get me mad, boy, I am MAD. I shot up to see Max falling, struggling to fly. She took one more stroke, and she was airborne. She flew over to me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. She was crying. Max was crying. I put my arms around her as the rest of the flock came up. I could only imagine what she was going through. She must be so stressed. Her sobs turned into hiccups, and then proceeded to say, "At least I got my wings back" She smiled and I let go of her, though I didn't want to. Angel went up to Max and gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear and she gave out a big grin.

00000

We were flying North. I don't know, Max said something about the Voice telling her that there would be a good place to stay or something like that.

She was falling behind, her movements sort of lopsided. I went over to her, "Yo, is everything okay.

"I don't know, I feel weird." Terror shot across my mind.

"Is it your wing?"

"No. I'll be fine. Something just came over me." I nodded at her, but I kept an eye on her. If anything happened to her, I would be there for her.

**Sorry it was soo short!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Yay! Chapter 5!**

**hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own the Maximum Ride Series**

Max POV:

Something was wrong with me. I just couldn't put a finger on it. My headaches came back, but for some reason, I just wanted to stop. I felt like I could pass out any second. I could feel Fang's dark eyes staring at me the whole time.

"Fang, really. I'm fine," I lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Max, you don't look like your self. You're pale, and you're falling behind."

"Geez. that's every girls dream to be told that." I inhaled a quick, loud breath. Sharp pains were running up and down my body and my vision was getting blurry. It was excruciating. I started whimpering and curled up into a ball, yes still flying. It felt like my limbs were on fire.

"Max?" Fang asked, fear in his voice. The rest of the flock came back to where we were.

"I-I-I'm f-fine" And as soon as I said that, I think, I lost conscience, and was plummeting to the ground... fast.

"MAX!" Fang and Nudge yelled at the same time. Fang dove for me and swooped me up from underneath me. I felt his strong arms around me, it was like I knew what was going on, I could see it and feel it, but I couldn't move or speak. "Max" Fang said again, brushing some hair out of my face "Stay strong for me... please" What was wrong with me? Was this connected to the attack at all? My wings? I felt wet streaks going down my cheeks. Great tears. More tears. I'm having ANOTHER nervous breakdown in front of the flock.

"Max don't cry,"I heard Nudge say as Fang wiped away the tears on my face with his thumbs. I don't believe this.

_Max, what did I tell you before? Stay Calm._

"Max," Gazzy started, "You don't look so good."

I couldn't move or speak, though I wanted to so badly. I wanted to tell the flock that everything was going to be alright. Knowing Fang, however, I heard him tell the younger kids that everything was going to be fine. He told them about landing near the forest where there were good resting trees, I think.

Once we landed, I felt Iggy's skinny fingers move around on my head. "Another headache?" I looked at him, attempting to nod, but I Still couldn't move. I think he got the message though.

My head was in Fang's lap, he was stroking my face. My poor flock, doing nothing but sit around watching me get sick.

Angel came up to me and laid her head on my legs, getting ready to fall asleep. Soon enough, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy came over, all sleeping near me. I felt so loved, really.

Later on in the night, I felt like I could move. I wiggled my fingers and looked up at Fang, who was still sleeping. I suddenly felt so much better and relaxed. Yippee! "Fang," I whispered. He immediately got up, and looked down and smiled one of those rare smiles. "Hi" he said, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah" i replied, "I am gonna go up to one of the trees." It was about 11:00 p.m. I got the rest of the flock up and put them to bed. Fang watched me with my every movement. He was very protective.

"Goodnight Fang"

" 'Night Max"

00000000000000

"Ah" i moaned. There was a searing pain in my abdomen. Pardon my French, But what the hell was with me today? "Ow" i inhaled a deep breath and got out of the tree. Maybe walking will help. I leaned against the tree crouched over breathing deeply. What was wrong with me?

**DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**Told ya there will be drama, still more to come!**

**Review please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Chapter 6**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES!**

**FANG'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of rustling. It was 12 in the morning. Gosh. What now. Then I saw a figure leaning on a tree breathing heavily. I got up.

Oh My gosh, "Max!" She looked up, with a pained expression on her face. She was holding her stomach in one arm. What was wrong with her? I rushed over to her. "Max. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I w-woke up to this s-searing pain in my abdomen." She drew in a sharp breath.

I picked her up and brought her near the fire. I held her tight, rocking her back and forth. "Ow" she whimpered. "Fang, it hurts so much" She suddenly jolted up in pain, clutching her stomach. I rubbed her shoulders and put my hands around her waist, rubbing her stomach. "I am going to bring you to the hospital"

"N-no F-Fang" she started. "No hosp'l. No hospital." She said more firmly.

"AHHAHAH" she yelled out, falling to the ground taking in loud breaths. I knelt down beside her as the rest of the flock woke up horrified. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge all had horrified looks on their faces running to Max.

"Iggy" I said. "Come over here and see whats the matter with her"

He slowly walked to her and ran his hands on her abdomen. Her breaths were heavy and slow.

"Oh no" he had a ghostly look on his face.

"What?" I asked impatiently. Oh crap crap crap crap

"I think her appendix just burst. She doesn't have much time. Get her to a hospital."

Oh no, I thought. Not Max, not my Max.

I picked her up and started to look for a clue of where we may be. I saw an airport nearby that said "State of Arizona Airport." Max thought that we were on the East Coast. I guess her thinking was off, too.

"Arizona" I breathed. Ok, I think I can remember where Max's mom lives. She brought me there when she took out Max's chip and then she got all loopy.

"I know where to go" I told them. "Let's move"

And with that, we were on our way to Max's mom. As Fast as I could. I looked down at her, whimpering in pain, clutching her stomach. "Fang-" she started, "I just want you to know that- Ow!" Another shot of pain. I looked down at her with concern in my eyes. What was she going to say?

"Shhh" I comforted her. "We're almost there"

She just nodded her head.

**Sorry it was so short! More drama to come!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Chapter 7**

**Ok. So this is in FANGS POV again. The first part of it is what Fang is thinking to himself about what he loves about Max.**

_I love Max._

_I loved the way her hair flew behind her. _

_God she was beautiful_

_I loved how her eyes sparkled with excitement whenever I smiled at her_

_I loved how brave she is_

_Even when I was on the brink of death, Max stood by me and stayed strong. _

_That's what I need to do now. Be strong for Max_

Max let out another wail. We were 2 minutes away from her mom's house.

"Where we goin'?" She managed.

"To see whats wrong with you" She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I knew she was scared. I could only imagine what she was thinking. Knowing Max, it was probably about her expiration date or something like that.

As if reading her mind i answered, "You'll be fine"

She nuzzled her head into my chest. I could feel her shaking against me.

We arrived at Dr. M's house. I left Max with Iggy and the flock and ran to the door, pounding my fist on it. The door swung open. Dr. Martinez looked surprised.

Before she said anything, I said, well more like frantically yelled, "Max is really really sick. She has pain her abdomen and Iggy said her appendix burst and she said she had a headache and I think that she's really scared." Wow. A look of worry and concern came across her face.

'Oh no, Max' she said worrying. "Where is she?"

I turned around and sprinted back to where they were. I gestured for the flock to come over and I picked up Max who seemed to be shaking even more so than before. I rushed her over the Dr. M. "Oh my God, Max" She rushed over to her and stroked her hair. Max was grimacing and whimpering.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I can bring her to the hospital, do some surgery" she said quickly.

"Let's get a move on then."

Lets just get one thing straight. Dr. M. can drive like a mad woman. We were all playing dominoes, except max who was crouched over in her seat taking deep breaths. I was next to her so I decided to rub circles between her wings to try to calm her down.

We finally got to the hospital and we rushed in. I helped Dr. M set up everything as fast as we could. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Total all waited in the waiting area while I helped Max get prepped for the surgery. She was moving left and right in so much pain. I hated to see her like this. Hated it.

She was hooked up to a hear monitor and an IV (**A/N I know Dr. M is an animal doctor, but she can have some things to help humans with)** I held Max's hand as Dr. M. made her incision. Throughout the surgery, I felt my hand get squeezed, even though Max was on anesthesia.

"Oh no" I heard Dr. M whisper under her breath.

"What?" I asked looking up across the table. Then I heard it, I saw it. Max was flatlining.


	8. Chapter 8

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Chapter 8**

**Whats going to happen next? Major Faxness **

**coming up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series :)**

**Fang's POV: Here we go...!**

"Max!" I yelled. Shaking her hard, "Max please wake up. You said you would stay strong for me"

"Stop shaking her, Fang!" Yelled Dr. Martinez with worry in her voice "I need to finish the surgery!" she said more firmly

Oh no. So many thoughts went through my mind. Not Max. I squeezed her hand.

Why was she flatlining? Was this just one big sickness connected from getting her wings hurt. _FANG! _Came Angels worried voice, _Whats wrong with Max? Is she OK? _

_Uh, _I didn't want to make her worry, _Dr. M and I are going to do everything we can do to save Max. _And thats how I left it with Angel.

"FANG!" cried Dr. Martinez, "Go get that shot of Adrenaline from the stand near the window!" I nodded my head and half-jogged to the stand. Once I gave it to her, she started to inject it into the IV. "NO!" I stopped her, "That wont work on us." I grabbed the shot from her and injected it into her chest. Nothing happened. I looked at the heart monitor like it was my worst enemy. Those minutes were the longest minutes of my life.

Dr. Martinez finished her surgery and sewed her up. There was still no sign of Max "living" Her hand was getting cold in mine, and I squeezed it harder. Dr. Martinez stood on the other side of Max holding her other hand. "Come on Max, come on. You gotta wake up. You'll miss so many things" I whined, "I-I- I love you, Max." Dr. Martinez looked at me, tears in her eyes, shocked but still sad. And just like that, I leaned down and kissed her soft lips hard, with passion, even though I knew she couldn't kiss me back. I kissed her for a while, probably for a minute until I felt her chest rise up against mine and the heart monitor started showing her fast heart beats. I grinned a huge grin and Dr. Martinez and she grinned back at me.

I headed toward the door to tell the others, but stopped and ran to give Dr. Martinez a big hug, which I never did really, but I was so thankful that she saved Max "Thanks" I said. She smiled and nodded back to me. I took one last glance at Max, still sleeping, and headed for the door.

00000000000000000000

**Angels POV: While Max is flatlining-**

"Oh no" breathed Angel.

"What?" Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy all said

"I can't read Max's thoughts, and Fangs thoughts are all full of memories from when he and Max were younger." she said on the verge of tears "he's worried." Nudge and Gazzy started bawling on the floor, Angel actually joined them. Not Max she thought. She's my hero, I look up to her. Even Iggy was shedding a few tears.

Suddenly, Angel could her Max's thoughts again, they were jumbled, but she could make out some of it, "I love you too Fang" A huge smile went across Angels face. Max was alive. "Guys, Max-"

She got interrupted by Fang swinging the door open, "She's OK!" He said with a huge smile. Nudge ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug, soon joined by Gazzy, Angel, and even Iggy. Everything was going to be alright.

**so Max lives... yayay!**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Chapter 9**

**So Max didn't die, not that I was going to make her die...**

**MAJOR FAXNESS! I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDED SERIES!**

**MAX'S POV:**

What happened to me? Where was I? I opened my eyes a little and took in my surroundings. I was alone in a room with floral wall paper. It clicked. I was at my mom's house.

But why? I got up, but I couldn't get up fully, my left side hurt like hell. I let out a moan and remembered the searing pain, waking up in the middle of the night, Fang's arms around me, telling me he loved me. Fang loves me.

He loves me.

Before I could get my thoughts together, my mom came in, a smile on her face.

"Mornin' sweetie" she sang. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, my left side is a little sore."

"Yeah, you had your appendix taken out. Fang brought you here, he was a mess!" My appendix burst? Goodness!

"Hey Mom?" I asked. She looked up. "I haven't been feeling right since an Eraser hit me in my wing." I gestured to my left wing. "The other day I felt searing pain throughout my body, and last night, well, my appendix burst. Do you think that it had anything to do with the attacks?"

"I'm sure it was just stress. Something probably came over you." She lifted my chin, "You're very brave, Max." She kissed me on my forehead and walked out of the room. I just loved my mom.

A few moments later the door opened again. It was Fang. "Hey." He said "Feeling better?" I was so glad he was here with me. I nodded my head. He sat down next to me on the bed and brought me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest. "You scared me" he started, "I thought you were going to die." Tears formed in his eyes as I looked up at him.

"Don't cry" I said choking up myself. I wiped away his tears. This was the first time I have seen Fang cry, one of the first times he has shown emotion. "I'm sorry, Fang"

He looked down at me, "It's not your fault"

"No not about that, I'm sorry that I didn't do this earlier." I leaned up and kissed his lips. He turned his head kissing me back hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his grip around me grew tighter. He moved his hands up and down my back and rubbed between my wings. I brought my hands to his head and down on his cheeks. I kissed him back passionately moving my head back and forth. I winced as my left side started to hurt, but I kept kissing his soft lips.

"Fang" I started once we stopped, "I love you" He looked down at me with his dark eyes, full of emotion, "I love you too, Max" We embraced again.

I love you Fang.

**Awww, Happy ending? **

**i don't think so. **

**Dr. Martinez was completely wrong about Max's condition... Plus a HUGE surprise coming up soon! HUGE! I think, unless I don't want that surprise anymore...hmm. we'll see :)**

**Reviews please :D**

**thanks everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Through Sickness and Health**

**Chapter 10! So we've seen some faxness, more to come, especially in the next few chapters!**

**I do not own Maximum Ride Series**

**Max's POV:**

After our little establishment that Fang and I loved each other, the rest of the flock ran in, Fang still beside me with his arms around me.

"Max!" Nudge squealed, "I am so happy you're ok! I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. You know, I had a dream that something like this would happen.

"I also had a dream about having a huge walk in closet with tons of shoes and dresses and purses and stuff. And then I had my own bathroom with nail polish and makeup and other stuff! BEST. !" We all looked at Nudge in awe. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing, not much" We all said.

"Oh it was something" I heard Iggy mumble. I elbowed him in the shoulder. "Ooof" he managed.

"I'm glad you're okay, Max."

"Thanks Iggy."

"Max?" Angel asked, "What happened? Why did you need surgery?" I ruffled her soft bouncy blonde curls. "Angel, sweetie, it was nothing serious. I'm fine." She gave me a sweet smile. Gazzy came up to me next. "M-Max?" He started and then burst into tears and into my arms. Nowadays you rarely saw Gazzy like this. "Shh, Shh" I whispered softly. Soon enough the whole flock was with me, even Total, and my mom came in and joined us, and Ella... Ella?

"Mom? Where's Ella?" I asked, concerned.

"She's at a sleepover at a friends house. Her friend is going to drop her off at home." That was good, I totally forgot about Ella to be completely honest. I guess I was in such a daze I couldn't think straight.

Actually coming to think of it, now I didn't feel so hot now either. I was dizzy, and those pains and the cramps came back and shot through my body, less painful than before, but still hurt. I took in a sharp breath, but we were so huddled up, no one seemed to notice.

Except Fang.

His eyes looking into me with concern and worry on his face. He sent me a "Whats wrong?" glance, and I shook my head, meaning nothing was wrong. But something was, and I wasn't sure what.

00000

"Max!" Squealed Ella as she jumped into my arms. The pain seemed to go away, at the moment, but I had a splitting headache at the moment, and I had a feeling that Ella, being herself, wasn't gonna make it better.

"Hey Ella! I missed you so much!"

"Hey girls," mom came in with a plate. I smelled something really good... something I haven't had in a while

"Chocolate Chip Cookies!" I squealed. Thanks mom!" She smiled and kissed my forehead and walked out. Ella and I sprung into conversation, talking about boys, Fang, and other stuff normal girls talk about... except I wasn't normal.

Oh well.

"Ella?" came a voice from the hallway. Iggy. "Can I speak to you for a second?" She gave me a "what the heck look" and went out the door.

0000000

Iggy's POV:

I needed to speak to Ella. I really really liked her. like a lot.

"Hey Iggy!"

"Hi Ella. Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, Iggy. Let me just get some shoes on."

I waited for about 5 minutes just to get a pair of shoes.

"So" she started once we started walking, "What's been new with you? Kicking Eraser butt?" I let out a chuckle.

"Actually yes, the other day we kicked some major Eraser butt. That's actually the day Max hurt her wing."

"She hurt her wing?" Ella asked, shocked.

"Yeah. She couldn't fly on it, she could have died if it weren't for Fang."

"I bet there making out right now" she said giggling.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at her,even though I couldn't see her. I moved a peace of hair out of her face, like I remember Fang doing. I don't know what she did, or what face she made. I tilted her chin up, and... leaned down to kiss her.

At first she tensed up, but then she relaxed and started to kiss me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my hands ran down her back. When we stopped we just looked at each other long and hard.

She took my hand and we went to the cliff to watch the sunset, well I couldn't watch it but...

**Aww, yes I included some Eggy in there. Just a little, but enough to make you smile! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Please :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Through Sickness and Health

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own the Maximum Ride Series**

**Fang POV**

We decided to spend the week at Dr. Martinez's house for the week until Max got better. There was a boy room and a girl room, and I dreaded sharing a space with the Gasman. Everyone was asleep except me, I think. I couldn't stop thinking about Max, the time she kissed me. She was the one who kissed me... I love her so much, I really do.

I was startled by a sudden noise and crash in the girls room. Oh no Max...

I rushed over to their room, but the door was locked. I pounded on the door, "Max!" I yelled, "Max, what's wrong?" Soon Gazzy, Iggy, Dr. Martinez, Ella and Total joined me at the door.

The door opened and Nudge and Angel were standing in the door way, tears streaming down their faces. I rushed into the room.

Max.

She was on the floor, shaking with spasms. I ran over to her and picked her up. Come on Max, what the hell is wrong with you? I stroked her arms as Dr. Martinez came over.  
"What happened?" she asked Angel and Nudge, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I don't know," Nudge started, "She was fine when we went to bed, and then I heard her moan, and thats when she fell on the floor having spasms." She sobbed.

"Max! Can you hear me?" I asked. She made no movement whatsoever. She looked horrible, her face was pale, her eyes were like pinpoints, her hair was a mess, and her lips were... purple?

"She must be having a seizure!" Her mom explained. "It could have been in response to the surgery-"

"Or the attack when she hurt her wing" I replied. They all looked at me, fear in there eyes.

"I better run a few tests. Let's get back to the hospital." (**I know I didn't make this clear the first time we went to the hospital, but it is an animal hospital, and no one is there because it is night time)**

000000000

Max was sprawled across all of us in the back seat, her body twitching. Why Max? Why?

We arrived at the hospital in a quick 5 minutes, thanks to Dr. Martinez's mad woman driving!

Iggy and I carried her into one of the testing rooms. Dr. Martinez injected her with something which made the twitching stop. She was still out cold though and couldn't bare to see her like this much longer.

Dr. Martinez wheeled her into a different room, and I went to follow her, but Dr. Martinez just held her hand up motioning to the waiting area. I went and joined the others. Lets see what I did.

For the first 10 minutes I paced back and forth, but then Gazzy told me he was getting annoyed with me.

Next I sat down and held my hands on my head, or quenched my fists so hard the knuckles turned white.

I couldn't stop worrying about Max, but I realized I was being selfish, too.

I looked at the rest of the flock. Iggy seemed pretty pissed, and Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were all crying. Gosh I didn't realize it. If it were Max she would be comforting them right now.

I went over to Angel, Nudge and Gazzy and held out my arms. They all ran into them sobbing. "Shh, Shh. Everything is going to be alright." They stood there for a good 5 minutes until Dr. Martinez came out.

"I ran about 15 tests on her, so she had a lot blood taken out. She's stable now, but is sleeping. I want her to stay here over night so when the results come in we will all be here. Sound good?" We all nodded our heads

"Can we see her?" Angel asked

"You can, but she's sleeping right now," We all hurried into the room anyways.

We all gasped at how ghostly she looked. Her face was pale, paler than mine, her lips were purply, and her face looked like she was 10 pounds skinnier, not that she needed to be.

I walked over to her and held her hand. I cared so much about her, if she died I would be ruined.

_Don't think that, Fang, _came Angel's innocent voice, though you could tell there was worry in it. I sat down on the nearest chair, still holding her hand, and glanced at my watch. 2:49 a.m.

I leaned back in my chair, made sure everyone else had a place to sleep, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

0000000

Fang's Dream:

_"Max... come here." I told her, holding out my arms. She obeyed and sat on my lap, my arms around her. She looked up at me and smiled. _

_"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing" She leaned up and kissed me, and you can imagine what happened next..._

_When we broke apart, I nearly shrieked. _

_Max was an Eraser. _

_"What's wrong, Fang?" She didn't know? Oh God._

_"Nothing. I am going to go get a drink of water." As I walked away, I wondered if this was a sign, if Max getting sick had to do with her turning into an Eraser. _

_"No Fang, she's expiring" came a voice inside my head._

0000000000

I woke up, and almost fell out of my chair. If Max was expiring, then why would she be an Eraser. Shoot.

This was not going to be a good day.

**Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the support! 3 love you all! :D**

**Max's POV**

_Max listen to me, listen to me Max!_ I woke up from my sleep

_Oh voice, nice to have you back, now please get out of my head._

_I am afraid that cannot happen Max. I have to tell you something very important._

_Oh yeah? like what? I have to save the world?_

_Yes..._I laughed in my head,_ before you expire..._ and my smile faded. D:

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Of course the voice didn't answer back. What the hell does that mean? I opened my eyes and looked around.I was in a hospital, and the flock was here with me. I looked down at my hand, and someone was holding it. It was Fang, sleeping so peacefully. He was GORGEOUS, my God!

Getting back to the point... what did the Voice mean by, "...before you expire."? Was that a sign that I was going to expire soon? Was that what all these hospital visits were about.

I squeezed Fang's hand and he woke up immediately. "Max!" He whispered, sorta loudly, "You're up!" He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed. "Missed you."

"I was out for, like a couple hours, I think." He shrugged, "I was so worried about you, Max."

"Fang, don't worry, I'll always be with you." Then I remembered what the voice said about me expiring. I looked over to Fang who had an upset expression on his face. "What?"

"I had a dream last night and a voice came to me and said.. he said," he starting choking up, "that you are going to expire, Max" He was crying now.

"So it is true," I breathed. I was expiring. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. We were both crying, and I guess we were _so_ loud that the rest of the flock came over.

"What's wrong guys?" Asked Angel

"Nothing's wrong, Angel" Iggy started, "Fang and Max are so in love with each other they cry whenever they see each other." Wow, that is the first sarcastic remark from Iggy I've heard in a long time, wait I take that back.

I looked at Fang, he nodded.

"Fang and I have a pretty good idea of what is happening to me." Mom came in with Ella and Total. "My voice came to me, and went to Fang last night. We think that I'm...expiring."

I looked around the room- Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were crying, Iggy was shocked, his mouth in an "o" shape, literally, Mom had tears welling up in her eyes, and Ella and Total were crying hysterically. I got out of the bed and held out my arms.

Everyone came and joined in. We were all crying, just standing there in a huge group hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I have been MIA, but if your still here, I have more chapters coming up! Yayyyy! PS, the end of this fan fic is near, but I may want to do an alternative ending (2 endings) So look out for more chapters!**

**So lets just dive in, shall we?**

**Chapter 13**

**_PS I DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES!_**

FANG POV

"M-Max?" Gazzy asked. Max looked at him with her brown eyes filled with tears, "Are you absolutely sure that you are expiring? How do we know for sure?" He asked slowly.

"The tattoo." I said.

Max looked at me with her big brown eyes giving me a "go ahead, check" look. I leaned back, pulled her soft blonde hair away from the back of her neck, and nearly fainted at what I saw. Max's hair rose on the back of her neck, I could tell she was worried.

**8/16/09**

That was her expiration date. I felt tears welling up in my eyes-

"So...?" Iggy asked. I took in a deep breath, "August 16th, 2009"

"No!" Gazzy cried and ran out of the room. Nudge, Iggy and Angel were all crying, but Gazzy seemed the most upset. I felt Max take a deep breath. I looked at her, fear across her face. "I'll get Gazzy. Max." I kissed her forehead and looked deeply into her eyes, wiping away her few tears.

00000

I can't even explain how upset I felt. Its like a huge chunk of me just wasn't there anymore. I am going to lose my Max. The Max that has saved my sorry butt way too many times. The Max that looked at me with those big brown eyes telling me she loved me, kissing me. That Max. I loved that Max so much, I wasn't ready to let her go; If she was going, so was I. Or at least I can figure out how to save her, like she had to figure out how to save the world. Well, Max was my world, and I was going to save it.

How much time did we have together, anyway? I glance at my watch, 6/21/09.

A little less than 2 months.

This can't be real. This is NOT happening.

This. Is. Not. Happening.

I swear, once I see the next white coat, I am going to strangle them to death, kill all of them.

A doctor with a clipboard walked by, and I was ready to attack, until I realized he did nothing wrong.

0000000

I found Gazzy near the vending machine. He was hunched over crying his poor little heart out. I sat down next to him, patted his back and started to give him a little speech,

"Gaz. I know you are upset. So am I, but we have to be here for Max, she is the one who kept us together, we have to be there for her and support her. If we do this, she will at least feel good." He looked up at me with big blue eyes,

"But what about when she expires?"

"I am going to do everything in my power to save Max. We are going to have to go to the school, kill all the white coats, including Jeb, and see what we can do, Kay?

"K" He answered, and gave me a big hug. I tried to remember he was only 9 so I hugged him back. It wasn't THAT awkward...

000000

Gazzy and I heard rushed foot steps as we walked back to the hospital room.

JEB.

This couldn't be good.

**So that's it for Chapter 13! More to come, this weekend? Maybe...**

**Thank y'all for all the reviews! **

**Fly on!**

**haha JK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 up! **

**Thanks for all of the views/reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum RIde!**

**Max POV:**

I can't even... even begin to explain how I felt right now. Something about this doesn't seem right. If I was expiring, wouldn't Fang and Iggy expire, too? I mean, we're only a couple months apart.

I looked around the room at Angel and Nudge who were sleeping, Iggy was in a corner with his head in between his knees. I got out of the bed and walked over to him, slowly, I may add.

"Hey Iggy" He looked up at me, shocked. I was surprised he didn't hear me coming over.

"Max, I'm not ready to lose you." I was shocked by these words, "I mean, you're a role model, a fighter, you're a mother, and my sister. I don't know what I would do without you." He choked up on those words. I felt stinging pain in the back my eyes, trying to hold back the waterworks. Eh, he's not going to see me...

"Iggy, you'll always have me. I'll never be too far from you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Max, about the expiration date-" He was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open, Jeb walking in, Fang and Gazzy at his heels. What the hell was Jeb doing here?

"Maximum, I-"

"The name's Max." I said in a monotone voice. He rolled his eyes.

"Max, I-, you're mother called."

"Oh, did she now?" I couldn't believe she called him. Jeb had nothing to do with my life. He betrayed all of us. How did she expect us to trust him?

"She mentioned something about you-"

"Expiring?" I asked. Fang tensed up, his fists clenched. I gave him "don't attack yet" look and his fists unclenched.

"Yes" Jeb looked uncomfortable.

"Is there anything we can do to save Max?" Fang asked in a low husky, ticked off voice.

"I'm afraid not. Max will expire-"

"Thats enough!" Fang shouted, and stormed out of the room.

"Fang!" We all said at different times and ran after him. "Fang!" I shouted, "Wait up!" He turned around, rushed towards me and kissed me in front of everyone. When he pulled back he said, "I am going to save you. Stay here. I love you Max"

"Fang, I don't-"

"No. Goodbye Max" and he jumped out of the window in the lobby disappearing into the sky until he was a black spot.

00000

I wanted to go follow him so badly, but something was holding me back. Something told me not to follow him; just to trust him. I took Gazzy's hand and we walked back to the room.

I love you, too Fang.

**Hope you enjoyed! I know it was short, but I promise more is coming up!**

**Please Review!**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! I'm onna role! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**FANG POV:**

I had to save Max. There was no other way to it. She was my soul mate, my other perfect half... we were made for each other.

I had no idea where I was going, I think the school is located somewhere in California, so I'm headed West for now.

It was getting dark outside, so I checked into a hotel (I never did end up paying for that...) and got a good nights rest.

000000

I woke up feeling sad. I think it was about the dream I had about Max dying in arms, peacefully. A shiver was sent down my spine. That just got me more motivated to save her.

I took a shower, a rarity these days, and got dressed into a purple shirt and black pants. Who am I kidding, I'm just fooling with ya! I wore my usual black attire and headed down to the lobby and stopped in my tracks when I saw this hot chick.

She walked over to me, pushing her hair behind her ear (and yes it was red) and smiled. "Hey! My name's Chelsea." Chelsea? It doesn't have the same affect as Max does...

"I'm F-Nick." Oops. Almost gave away my identity.

"Oh, Fnick, I-"

"Nick"

"Nick, I couldn't help but notice your eyes looking me up and down."

"Well, I, uh, um-" Max was going to kill me.

"Don't worry, I wont tell Max." huh? How did she know who Max was? She clapped her hands and everyone around me turned into erasers. Great.

I positioned myself into fighting stance. I went for the girl first. I lunged at her, punching her in the face several times, her nails digging into my skin like daggers. 3 Erasers pounced on me, but I kept punching her. She was knocked out. It felt so wrong to do it, but it had to be done. I worked on the three Erasers that were on me, killed them. I still had about 10 left. I charged at one, but before I could get there I felt a blow to my leg. All I remember is darkness.

**So sorry this is soooooo short!**

**please review, though!1**

** 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! Chapter 16 is up! I am going to try to update more for you guys! I would really like more reviews, to see how I am doing. Please Be Honest! Just don't be mean about it! If I don't get enough reviews, I might stop doing this, even though I don't want to! So please please please review! Thanks so much guys! Enjoy! PS: i really don't know how the expiration thing works out, like if they have a machine or something, but I am just gonna say now, I am making that part up! haha Thanks!**

**Max POV:**

I hope Fang is okay. He's been gone for two days and I haven't heard squat from him!

I scanned the room. Everyone was packing up their things, I was getting released today, then we were going back to Mom's house until Fang got back. Oh, I don't think he knows about that. Eh, I'm sure he'll figure it out...

"Max! Max! Max!" Angel cried, running into my arms. Uh-oh...

"What's wrong sweetie?" I said smoothing her hair. I bent down so we were eye level. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. I hope this wasn't about Fang.

"It is, Max! Fang is at the School. He was shot!" Everyone turned around at this point. Oh God, Not Fang! MY LIFE JUST SUCKS AT THE MOMENT!

"We have to go get him." I said, fear obvious in my voice.

"Mom! Mom!" I ran out of the room and found her at the front desk filling out a release form. "We're going to find Fang. He's injured." She nodded her head, brought me into a hug. "Be safe, Max" I nodded my head, hugged Ella and went back to my flock.

"Up and Away!" I shouted. "Or run, then up and away!"I corrected myself, because There were no windows...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

We arrived at the school 2 hours later. The flight was uneventful. The usual: Nudge talking incessantly, Gazzy and Iggy talking about bombs and Angel holding my hand and talking to me about random things.

When I saw the building, the same building that I dreaded the most, we all decided to enter from the green room where they were enhancing plants. They had glass so it should be pretty easy to break. We dove down at warp speed. I hit the glass first, but it shocked me and sent me 1 mile back! The others saw- well Iggy heard- and stopped immediately.

"It's a booby trap!" Iggy yelled. Well, NO DUH!

"Look around for anything that we can break the code with." I shouted, grimacing as I got up. It didn't hurt as much as I though it did, compared to all the other crap I experienced earlier this week.

"I found something!" Gazzy shouted. I ran over to him followed by the rest. **(A/N i just realized i forgot to mention Total for a ton of chapters. How about this: Total is with Ella... Sorry guys!) **"Over here!" He pointed to behind the bush. There was a black box with a screen and keys. I guess they weren't expecting anyone like Nudge to come anytime soon. Nudge naturally stepped forward and punched the keys. The screen read, "CORRECT: NOW ACCESSIBLE"

" Okay guys, lets charge." We all jumped into the air and dove into the building making a loud shattering sound. There was no one in the room, but I heard white coats from outside saying, "I knew we should have gotten a new password" I smirked at Nudge and she smiled back. We opened the door to find three white coats staring at us.

"Lets go, guys!" We all charged at them doing roundhouse kicks, clapping our hands over their ears. You get the idea. We finished off in 2 minutes. Hey! New personal best! But that was WAY to easy. I'm sure they are planning something else for us when we get in. Ohh! I love surprises! NOT.

We walked over the men and ran down the hallway. I heard whispering in one of the rooms.

"Split up" I whispered. "I'll take this room"

I walked in and my eyes widened. Fang was there, in a cage.

"Fang!" i rushed over to him. He looked up at me his eyes widened

"MAX! What are you doing! I told you not to come after me."

"Angel told me you were hurt" I replied concentrating on unlocking him. I broke the lock and he climbed out. He swooped me into a bear hug. I wondered if he was still hurt. Probably not.

"What did they do to you?"

"They were prepping me for surgery until they noticed you guys" He smirked.

"Thanks, Max" I smiled up at him, cradled his head in my hands and kissed him. He put his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. He moved his hands up and down my back. I loved Fang soo much.

000000000

FANG POV:

In a way, I was happy Max was here. I needed to spend all the time I could with her. After we finished kissing we just stood there in a hug for a while. I was about to pull apart, curious why she didn't first because we sorta needed to get out of here, but I realized she was limp in my arms. Her head lolled back, eyes shut.

Oh my God. "Max! Whats wrong! Answer me!" I shouted. The others piled in, mouths wide open

"What's wrong with her?" Angel asked.

"She's expiring." Came a voice behind them. JEB. That son of a bitch.

I was going to kill him.

**OK, I was going to stop there, but I am deciding to keep on going because I owe you guys! THIS IS STILL IN FANGS POV:**

Holy Shit. Holy Shit. I thought she had two months. "I thought she had two months," I said, repeating my thoughts. Jeb smirked as two lab coats came from behind him.

"We shortened it" He held up a remote with Max's name on it. I had to get it.

"What the hell! Dr. Martinez trusted you, Max trusted you. I was starting to trust you! how the hell is she supposed to save the world now, dumb ass?"

"We got sick of her. Ever since she showed signs of weakness, we realized she wouldn't be tough anymore." replied Jeb. He snapped his fingers.

At that moment, Max II, Max's clone walked in. Oh Great.

This was not going to be a good day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17! I am on a role! I sorta felt bad leaving ya with a cliffie...

so lets go!

**FANG POV:**

I couldn't believe that they decided to bring Maya in on this.

I looked down at Max, lifeless. I knelt down and felt for a pulse.

My heart jumped when I felt the first one.

"She's still alive!" I said, with way too much emotion for me...

Maya came up to me, not seeming to care about what I just said, not like she would. "Hey pretty boy. Guess you'll be dealing with me now." A familiar smile spread across her face.

"No, Not you" I replied, venom in my voice. She looked shocked when I said that and went to stand next to Jeb.

"She has 10 minutes" Jeb said.

"Perfect. It only takes 10 minutes to kill someone like you."

"Oh, but I'm not alone." he snapped his fingers again and clones of me, Iggy, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy all came out with a red pigment to their eyes.

Thats it. I was in complete shock. Nothing could shock me more at the moment. I looked at the rest of the flock, there mouths open in shock as well. Oh, we were in for it. I put Max down in a corner and yelled to the flock, "Get them" I was so angry and loud, more white coats came in and even Erasers joined the party. We were outnumbered by a 100. We needed Max, she was our best fighter.

We took action. I went for Jeb first. I wrapped my hands around his neck and choked him. When he was out of breath I kicked him in the... unmentionables. He lay unconscious. I grabbed the remote he was holding. It was so cryptic. Nothing was on it that would allow me to change the date for Max! But I promised I would save her, I had to save her.

I punched in all these codes but none of them worked. Almost forgetting a fight was going on (I was surprised no one attacked me) I wondered how much progress we made. I scanned the room. They knew how to kick Eraser butt, thats for sure! They already knocked out 20. I went into hyper speed, killing off everyone in my path. I was a mad man. I swear it. Once you got me mad, there was absolutely no chance of survival. I was going to personally break every white coats neck, stab every eraser and fight till the death against the clones. Anyone who tried to hurt Max was going to get it.

0000000

It as a brutal fight for the past 7 minutes. All the Erasers were dead. All the White coats that were here were dead. I was surprised by the fact that our clones did nothing but sit and watch us fight. I went for mine first.

He got up and clenched his fist, his eyes giving me a glare just like I did. Soon enough, Everyone went after their own clone. It was another fight: brutal.

I roundhouse kicked my clone in the chest as he stumbled back letting out an "oof" I proceeded to to lurch his head back with his hair and attempted to break his neck before he took his hands and wrapped them around my neck. He was trying to choke me. I squirmed with all my might, breathing through my nose. I was finally let loose after he fell from my kicking. I guess the white coats don't have their personal touch in the self defense area anymore...

I grabbed my pocket knife and scraped his cheek so it would leave a scar. While he was still on the ground I stepped on his neck, causing him to go unconscious.

I glanced around the room. Angel and Gazzy already fought of their clones and were helping Nudge and Iggy. Nudge seemed to need the most help, so I ran to her side punching her clones face. It felt like I was hitting Nudge. Maybe I was... No, our Nudge was making snide comments to her clone about hair and how she was going to need plastic surgery after this fight... something like that. I honestly don't know. Nudges clone fell to the ground within seconds, same with Iggys. Wow. this was wayyy to easy.

I suddenly remembered. Where was Maya? I glance around the room to see her at the doorway. When did she get there? Why hadn't she been fighting?

She walked toward me with her death glare. I, surprisingly backed away from her into a corner.

She got me.

Maya pulled out a shotgun and aimed for my head. I was ready to attack and kick her, but she put her knee against my leg so I couldn't kick her.

She readied the gun, and was just about to pull the trigger until...

she collapsed?

Yeah. Maya fell to the ground, and behind her was... Max? Wait, how did Max get here, wasn't she just on the floor. I didn't know how, but I just hugged her, and the rest of the flock came over and did the same thing.

"Max, I don't understand. How did this happen-?"

I was cut off by a deep voice, "I cracked the code on the remote. I turned all of the expiration dates off. You don't have to worry anymore." JEB?! I thought he wanted to kill Max. We all turned our heads to face Jeb. He was wearing a white gown, like we wore when we were here at the school. He had a couple bruises on his face.

I noticed he took in his surroundings, surprised at all the bodies on the ground.

He looked up at me, and as if he read the expression on my face, he said, "Kids, that was a clone of me. Just like you all had clones. I had a clone. They wanted to do it as an experiment." I was in complete shock, I looked at Max whose jaws had dropped. To be honest, I was grateful to Jeb. He saved Max.

"So, is Max going to be okay?" Gazzy asked.

Jeb nodded, "Yes" A wave of happiness rushed over me, I felt like punching the air, I almost did, but remembered who I was.

I couldn't believe how lucky we have gotten! I glanced at Max, tears were forming in her eyes, tears of joy. She was going to be alright.

"Wippee!" Cried Nudge as she ran to Max giving her a hug.

I wasn't going to loose my Max tonight.

000000000000

Max POV:

Well that took me by surprise, completely. I did not expect Jeb to do that for me. And get this: I hugged him. I hugged Jeb! I know, I didn't expect it either, but he saved my life. Jeb let us go, he didn't pressure us about staying for experiments like he usually does... weird. Jeb stayed at the school, I still haven't heard from him.

We headed back to mom's after that. Ella and my mom ran to me and hugged me as soon as I walked in the door. I felt so loved being with the family that supports me and cares about me.

000000000

I walked out of my room in my new PJs: a tight, low cut tank top that was so small it showed some of my stomach, and some really cute hot pink short shorts. They were so comfy. I stopped in my tracks as Fang was in the hallway, headed to the bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I have never realized how muscular he was. He looked so... strong and big. I mean, of course I felt them when he hugged me, but I never expected him to be this big. I was happy when his eyes widened when he saw me in my new PJs. I flushed a little and he smirked at me. I felt so comfortable with Fang. Like all my stress slips aways into the cracks of the earth, like it is not my job anymore, that someone else will help me. Someone like Fang.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! MORE TO COME! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! I want to make this a long fanfic!**

**THANKS!**

**PIANOGIRL1119**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Guys! So sorry I haven't uploaded in a loong time, I feel really bad, but it took me a while to figure out what was going to happen next! Enjoy! ~ PianoGirl1119 :D PS, please review! **

****Max POV:

After dinner consisting of homemade lasagna, we all headed to bed. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, etc. I suddenly felt a wave pain rush through my head, no images just blackness and pain. i couldn't even breathe. I clutched my head, thinking that my brain was going to explode and started shaking. I let out a shriek and dropped my toothbrush and fell to the floor, seeing darkness. The last thing I heard was a worried voice shouting "Max!"

00000

Fang POV:

I was just about to get into bed until I heard a shriek from the girl's bathroom. I rushed in to find Max curled into a ball, clutching her head. "Max!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. She must be having one of her brain attacks. I brought her close to me, craddling her in my arms until everyone rushed in. I totally forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt, and was only in boxers, but I didn't care. I cared about Max.

"What's wrong with her?" Ella asked, a worried expression crossing her face. Max was trembling, and seemed to pass out.

"Bring her into my office, now." Dr. Martinez said in a rushed worried tone. All of us followed her, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge were all crying. It must be so hard to be a little kid and see all this happen.

I brought Max onto the operating table, where Dr. Martinez hooked her up to a machine that monitered her heart beat. I was relieved at the sound of Max's fast paced heart beat, like the rest of us. She then injected Max with some sort of needle which made me wince at the sight of it. I took Max's hand in mine and stroked her hair.

She gasped and her eyes fluttered open, "F-Fang?" she murmmered bringing her hands to her head. I squeezed her hand.

She tried to get up, but I gently pushed her back down. "Fang, I feel fine now. No need to worry," she exclaimed.

"No." i stated firmly. She looked at me, shocked. I picked her up bridal style and brought her to her room. Dr. Martinez just watched with a smile on her face as did the rest of the flock, except Iggy and Gazzy. I heard Total murmur something about 'young love' under his breath. I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to bring Max to her room.

"Fang! Where are you taking me?!" she asked, sounding exassperated.

To the bed." Ok, that sounded dirty in so many ways...

"Okay, fine, take me to the bed." (**a/n if you know what movie those three lines reference to, leave a comment! The movie begins with the letter 'M') **

****I closed the door behind us and plopped down on the bed, Max still in my arms.

0000000

Max POV:

So, Fang picks me up. Fang brings me to my room. Fang is holding me on my bed. Great.

I roll out of his lap feeling completely fine to be quite frank. I feel better than ever, except I couldn't understand why I had a brain attack out of no where, telling me nothing. I mean, usually there are images, but I got nothing, nada.

Fang noticed me deep in thought and shook my shoulder. "Voice?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, just stress." I answered with a sigh.

"I know something that will make you feel better..."

I smirked, "What?"

"This" He leaned down at me, crashing his lips against mine moving his hands up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened out kiss. My pajama top started to roll up as his movements on my back got stronger. I suddenly realized that he was shirtless as he kissed my neck. I moved my hands down his chest feeling each muscle. Fang was on top of me and I moved my hands so they were in his silky smooth black hair. I stopped kissing as he started to kiss my neck again, taking in the pleasure. This definetely took the stress away.

0000

Fang POV:

There was something about kissing Max that was like no other thing in the world. Her soft, sweet tasting lips moving with mine like a perfect match.

I felt her hands going up and down my chest as I kissed her neck and her hair. I was on top of her still kissing her and I felt her hands move into my hair as she played with it. I let her.

This was the best night of my life. Why? Because I was with Max.

000000000

Max POV: Next Day

I woke up to Fang next to me, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I rememberd last night, how I enjoyed every bit of it, his soft lips on mine, kissing me passionately (a/n it was just kissing! don't get any thoughts!)

Fang moved next to me, waking up. I got out of bed and headed to take a shower.

After I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room

Shit. I forgot Fang was here. I should have brought my clothes in with me.

Fang glanced at me with my dripping hair and the towel tightly wrapped around me. He got up, "Morning Max." He pecked my lips, bringing me closer by the waist. He smiled me one of those rare smiles and I knew the day was going to be great.

00000

Well, you know how I said that the day was going to be great? I was wrong. The erasers came and found us while we were shopping. Thank goodness Angel, Ella, Mom, and Gazzy were home.

We were in the parking lot when we saw black spots flying down at us. "U and A!" I shouted. We shot up into the air and the battle began.

There were about 20 erasers, not as many as there were in the past, but still a lot for three mutant kids.

I roundhouse kicked an eraser in the face and punched him in the stomach. To finish him off, I brought my hand down on his neck and cracked it and he plummeted to the ground. Fang and Iggy already killed 4, which was impressive, I must say.

I felt a headache come on, but I quickly ignored it. **Max, you need to rest.** Ha. Like I was going to listen to Jeb while fighting off erasers. _Nice Joke, Jeb._ I could have sworn i heard him sigh in my head. Oh well.

Suddenly, another wave of pain overcame me, like the previous night, causing me to fold in my wing and fall to the ground. A pair of strong arms caught me as the pain started to subside.

I looked up to say "thanks" but it wasn't Fang, or Iggy. It was an eraser. SHIT.

I started struggling and fighting with all my might but another wave of pain hit me and I wasn't able to fight anymore.

I hear a blood currdling scream. Fang. I never heard Fang scream. Fang was hurt.

I wanted to get up so bad, but the eraser's grip on me was so tight, I couldn't even breathe.

"FANG!" I heard Iggy shout. Oh no, not Fang. Not Fang I kept thinking through my own pain.

"Ok guys, lets head out." Were the last words I heard until I succombed into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19: WAIT! WHAT!

**Chapter 19! Yayy! Please Enjoy! Also, REVIEW! If I don't get to at least 30 reviews, I may stop, so please tell your friends! I really don't want to stop, but this does take a lot of time, so if I know more people are reading it, I may feel more confident (I KNOW IM WEIRD) Sorry, but I would really like a lot more reviews! ENJOY!**

**MAX PoV:**

****I woke up in a dark room. I wasn't chained or in a cage. I was free. I walked to the door across the room, but as I tried to open it, it shocked me and I flew back.

I tried to remember what happened. I felt dizzy as I remembered. Fang was hurt, I could hear it in his scream. Fang never screams, ever. _Angel? Are you there?_ I waited for a reply.

_MAX!? Where are you? What did they do to you? Are you alright? _She replied._ I'm fine sweetie, for now. What happened to Fang? Is he alright?_

_Oh... Fang. Um... Max, he's hurt real bad. One of his wings is coming apart from his back... _I gasped and felt tears well up in my eyes. Oh no, not Fang. _Don't worry Max. Dr. M said she can help reposition his wing. But he wont be able to fly for at least a couple of months. _I hear Angel sobbing in my head. _Angel, everything will be fine. _I replied. _Max? I want you to know that Fang is going to get you sooner or later, so don't think that we give up on finding you. Because we never will. _The water works came next. I was so happy to hear Angel say those words. But two months? What could they possibly do to me? I had to escape.

_No Max, DON'T ESCAPE. They have something planned, I don't know what. But they don't plan on hurting you. If you try to escape, though, it will cost you. _I was shocked to hear Angel say these words, but I guess I sorta understood. _I love you, Max._

_I love you too. Give the flock my love. See you soon..._

__And that's how I left it with Angel.

0000

A couple hours after doing nothing but think, and Eraser came and brought me out of the room, "Hey, wouldn't be funny if you got shocked opening the door?" I asked sarcastically. He just growled and pushed me through the door. He lead me down a long dark hallway and into an office. A white coat with a clip board was at a desk writing stuff down.

"Oh Max! We've been excpecting you!"

"Well its not like I came here on my own. You sorta dragged me here." He grimaced but quickly smiled again.

"Max, we have a plan for you. We promise to not hurt you, or your flock if you follow these simple rules." I would do anything for my flock, they know that that is my weekness. I couldn't trust them, though, so I kept alert.

"Our plan is to put you in a regular school with other kids-"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" I couldn't believe it! UGH! I HATE MY LIFE!

Ignoring me, the white coat continued, "We are going to test your social skills and intelligence. You will be monitered wherever you go. If you try to escape, we will kill this one." He held up a screen with a picture of Fang on it. I gasped. "No." I muttered under my breath.

"What's his name? Oh, Fang?" He laughed and had an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Where do you dumb asses expect me to live this whole time?" I asked, venom in my voice.

"Here. You WILL fly back here every night, monitered by a team of erasers. Again, If you EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE... FANG AND THE REST OF YOUR FLOCK WILL DIE!" He shouted on the top of his lungs. I knew I could escape them easily, but who knew if they stationed erasers near mom's house and kill Fang once I try to escape? I couldn't live with that guilt.

"Ok. I'll do it. But only for the sake of the flock."

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Iggy PoV:**

"FANG!" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I heard his scream. I couldn't see him, but I heard him falling. I felt that Max wasn't here. I heard an Eraser say something about going back, but I knew they had Max with them.

I dove down and skidded to a stop at the ground. I heard a thump next to me, and I knew it was Fang falling from the sky.

"Fang! What's wrong? What happened?"

He grimaced and let out a grunt and a wail of pain. Fang never shows that much emotion... ever. He must be hurt bad. "Wing got...pulled...Where Max?"

"They took her, Fang. I'm sorry, Fang. I couldn't save her."

"It... s'not your faul'... Iggy" After that, he slipped into unconsiousness.

0000000

_Angel! Angel! Tell Dr. Martinez to pick us up at the farmers market superstore. Fang is hurt real bad and Max was taken!_

_WHAT!? Oh no, not Max. Not Fang! I'll get Dr. Martinez! _I heard her sob in my head, and I felt tears welling up as well. Our flock was falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! Let me just start off and say... I AM SOOOOO SOOO SORRY! I feel so bad right now, and I know there is no excuse for my absence! I don't blame ya if you're upset! Anyways... please please enjoy! I think you'll really like it!**

**~Pianogirl1119**

****MAX POV:

The next day I was woken up by an Eraser (ahem when I say woken up I mean like a kick in the rib cage) But I couldn't complain, I mean, this was the best they have treated me, and I felt really guilty just leaving other kids behind feeling miserable.

The Eraser dropped a granola bar on the ground, along with a backpack, a water bottle, five bucks, and school supplies. Next, he gave me a watch with a tracker in it. It was pink with a cupcake in the face of the watch and had sparkels around it. I felt like a freaking 7 year old. Wow. The School really goes all out with their experiments. I began to dread saying yes to this whole thing. _Do it Max. Do it for the flock. Do it for Fang. _For one of the few times in my life, my Voice had something meaningful to say. In other words, it was right. The whole reason I agreed to this was because of the saftey of the flock. And I'd do anything for my flock.

000000

We were nearing the school (the normal kind) and by "we" I meant me and the 5 Erasers monitering me. I can't tell you the whole story, like the location and the coordinates, because then you'd know where I am... and that would risk the saftey of the flock... No personal feelings, kay?

We decided to land a couple blocks away from the school so we wouldn't be noticed. We walked from there. -_- The school was made of red bricks, and had four main buildings, with skywalks connecting them to each other. (they do exist) The busses were still showing up, dropping kids off, then flooding into each of the buildings.

One of the Eraser's grabbed my arm (he wasn't morphed or anything so he still looked like an Abrocrombie model) and dragged me into the first building. All the girls were already on top of him, but he rudly pushed them out of the way.

We walked up to a lady with blond hair, in a top knot bun at the front desk.

"Hi. This is my little sister, Melanie Harrow..." Melanie... Harrow... what the heck?

"Ah yes, Melanie. We've been expecting you. Please, follow me and I will bring you to your home room where you will get your schedule. Ok?"

"Uh. sure."

"Bye Melanie!" Said the creepy Eraser dude. I just fake smiled and waved and followed the nice lady.

00000

The top knot lady lead me to a room with a bunch of kids crowded around it. Great. Because, you know, I JUST LOVE CROWDS!

"Uh, I guess the teacher is running a little late today. Anyways, because its November, everyone knows their way around the school, so feel free to ask anyone, ok? Here's your schedule with the room numbers." She handed me a piece of purple paper. "You're homeroom teacher is Mrs. Stob. You report here every morning at 8:15 a.m. for announcments and then at 8:20 you go to all of your classes, in the order on your schedule. Again, if you have any questions, please ask anyone. Our community is filled with wonderful students who strive to learn and help others." Uh... OK...

She headed down the hall, and I stood near the water fountains, away from the crowd. I missed everyone so much. 2 whole monthes, probably more because they didn't know where I was, I had to wait in this hell hole. To be honest, I thought I had to save the world right now, and uh, to me this does not seem like it.

5 minutes later, Mrs. Stob came down the hallway, in a light jog. She was young, probably recently married, and had short brown curly hair and olive skin. Like Fang's... UGH! _OK, focus Max! Try not to think about it..._

She unlocked the door and everyone piled in. I went up to the teacher, "Uh, Hi. My name is Melanie Harrow."

"Oh Melanie! Yes, I know! Class! This is Melanie Harrow!" Great, now I really stand out "She is a new student, so if she needs help getting around, help her out. Melanie," she said in a softer voice, "Go sit down next to Blake." She pointed to a guy in the back with blond wavy hair, wearing a big red hoodie. I started walking down the aisle and felt everyone's eyes watching me as I walked.

"Hey Melanie," Black started "I'll help you out, ya know, if ya need it." He slipped me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Uh Thanks, but I have a boyfriend." I gave a weak smile, and handed it back to him. He looked pretty upset.

"Ok, Today's announcments!" The teacher started. I just zoned out and thought about my flock. Were they safe? Is this all a trap?

I was suddenly taken out of my trance by the blaring bell.

Well, Here goes nothing!

FANG POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache. i tried opening my eyes, but they were only opened a little, like slits. I could make out Dr. Martinez throwing away some bloody towels, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total. No Max.

"Where's Max?" I nearly shouted.

"Oh, Fang you're awake!" Said Dr. Martinez, walking over to me

"Yeah, now WHERE'S MAX!?

"uh" Iggy started, "She got kidnapped by the erasers. Im sorry, man, I couldnt save her." Now it was coming back.

"We have to get her"

"NO!" Everyone shouted

"No, Fang." Said Dr. Martinez, "the muscle in your wing separated. It's going to take at least a month and a half to heal, with your super fast healing. I'm sorry Fang, you're going to have to wait."  
I laid back down. Images of Max raced through my mind. I wondered what they were doing with her. What torture they were putting through. I swear, I am going to find her, then destroy the School.

Gosh, two monthes without Max...

**Ok! So that was chap 20! Hope you enjoyed and please review! **

**Since you guys are great, I want to do some shout outs! Please leave a comment telling me if you want to mentioned in my next post and I will! My gift to you!**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the last one! Once again, please tell me if you want a shout out by leaving a comment saying, "Shout me out, please!" Or something like that :P Ok! Here we go!**

**MAX POV:**

****I headed out of Mrs. Stob's room and looked at my schedule: English- Room 114- Mr. Wipstin (A/N I'm making up all of these names :)

So, First floor. I headed to find a stair case and went down one flight. The hallway was filled with kids and teachers, and I was getting bumped around from person to person. One reason why Max hates crowds...

I found the room easily and walked in. The teacher was grey-haired, wore red glasses and looked pretty old. "Uh, hi, I'm Melanie Harrow. I am a new student."

He looked at me quizzically, and then, as if he just remembered, he said, "Oh, hi Melanie. I'm Mr. Wipstin." He held out a hand for me to shake, and I did. "Nice to meet you. Take it easy for the first couple days. Right now we are learning grammar and vocab, and we will have a quiz tomorrow. Of course, you wont be taking it." I manage a small smile.

"Here's the vocab and grammar packet. You're lucky, because we're just finishing up this unit." He handed me the packet. "Why don't you go sit next to Maxine, over there in the back corner." Maxine, eh? He pointed to a girl with pin straight black hair, twirling her hair with one finger, and loudly chewing her gum, while texting on her phone.

"Maxine, put the phone away. I don't want to take it away and give it to the dean again." He warned her.

I walked to the back. I managed another smile, but she rudely looked me up and down, I guess at my appearance. I had CLEAN blue jeans, and a purple fitted t-shirt. My hair had no knots in it, and I was wearing some tinted chap stick that I found in my backpack. I didn't think I looked that bad.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I sneered at her, remembering I said that to Fang once. She looked taken aback.

"Sorry don't want to waste my camera space on garbage like you." She said, and turned around.

"Don't worry about her," a boy next to me said. "She's like that to everyone. Except her boyfriend, Blake." I nodded my head. I think he meant that guy from homeroom. Wait... he gave me his number though... Oh whatever, thats her problem not mine. "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Uh, Hi. I'm Melanie."

"You like the school so far?"

"Well, I mean, it seems alright so far. Just gotta watch out for people." I pointed at Maxine.

"So, where you from?" Uh-oh... what was I supposed to say?

"California"

"Oh, wow! I used to live in California, too. What brought you here?"

"My dad's work. He's a... missionary worker." I winced as I remembered the excuse I gave to the nurse at the hospital when Fang got hurt.

"Interesting." Jack replied, and gave me a small smile.

"OK class," the teacher almost shouted. "Open up your vocab packets. We're on word 32, Disconcerted. Anyone know what that means?"

Nope. Don't care. _Max, the School is testing you for your ability to LEARN! NOW DO SO! _Geez, okay.. VOICE!

Oh, this is going to be just peachy!

**Sorry this is so shory guys! Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW... IT WONT HURT! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi Everyone! So sorry I have been gone! I know there are no excuses to my absence, but I had examns and a concussion on top of that! Anyways, I'm back! So, please enjoy this new chapter!**

**MAX POV.**

****It has already been a week of school and to be honest, I hated it was just the fact that I had a bazillion hours of homework, no friends, well MAYBE Jack, and oh yeah, I was living in the hell hole called the School. I missed the flock so much, I couldn't even function normally anymore. Everytime I saw a little girl with blond hair, or a mischevios boy, or even a goth, I was immediatly reminded of them. I just had to remind myself that I was doing this for them, to keep them safe. I just hope this isn't a trap of some sort.

I like most of my teachers, though my science teacher was my favorite. For some ironic reason, I loved learning about the human body and comparing their weak functions with my super ability ones.

I sat in my seat, next to Jack, and waited for the bell to ring for class to start.

All of a sudden there was a glass shattering sound and high pitched screams. I turned in my seat to find my teacher in a corner scared out of his mind, all the girs huddled up under the lab tables and the boys, well, they TRIED to look cool and tough, but it just didn't work out. I hear a collection of gasps as I stepped towards the intruder, holding a gun. (A/N BTW I planned this before the Newtown School Shooting, but my heart goes out to those affected by that tragedy) The intruder looked at me skeptically.

"What? Never heard of a girl standing up for her class?" I snarled at him. Before I could say anything else he lunged at me against the wall... more gasps. I decided I would tire him out before I really gave him a piece of me. He punched me, kicked me and I'll tell you the truth, he looked pretty smug. I let him punch me a couple more times before I roundhouse kicked him in the chest. He let out an "oof" and fell to the floor. Before he could get up, I banged his head against the floor repeatdly. Soon enough, I heard sirens in the background, meaning the police were coming. I finished him off with a punch to the nose. I heard a satisfying crack and saw the deep red blood pour out of his nose. I grabbed his gun and aimed it at him as soon as he recouperated from the attack.

I heald it like that until the police came in and hand cuffed him. One police officer was about to say something before the intercom came on, "We are now going to evacuate" then a blaring sound. "Please exit the south side of the building into the stadium." Another blaring sound. "Do not use the elevators" Another blaring sound."Please exit the building..." yadayadayada.

There was a collection of different emotions around the room: Relief, fear, gratefulness, I guess.

"Wow, Melanie just beat that guy up"

"Look at her nose"

"Will she be OK?"

"Wow she's strong"

"Dude what the Fuck just happened?"

I sorta smiled when I heard this. First of all, people will now look at me like a hero (Yay!) or fear me. Either way I really didn't give a crap.I wondered if the School was going to find out there was an evacuation... I guess we'll have to wait and see, just like the rest of my life.

0000

IGGY P.O.V.

Fang was in worse condition than we expected. Dr. Martinez told us we had to put Fang into surgery. We all know he just lOVES that. Even though she was a vet, Dr. Martinez couldn't operate on him with the animal sized tools she had (small tools btw) She technically could use them, but it would take forever, and that can be dangerous because of the blood loss. So that's why we were on our way to the ER.

Dr. M wasn't the best driver, and whenever she hit a speed bump, Fang's jaw tightened or he grunted. His wing/back wouldn't stop bleeding and was getting it all over her brand new BMW, the other reason why she was driving so fast.

"I don't feel so good" Fang said, suddenly because he never expressed his emotions around us. He looked pallor and miserable. He rolled down the window and puked.

"Fang are you OK?" asked Angel. none of the little ones spoke until now.

"No-t Re-ally." he said before puking again.

"Looks like he's losing more blood." Dr. M said as we pulled into the ER drop off. It sudenlly dawned on me that the doctors may not have known about the wing thing... that could be a potential problem.

Dr. Martinez exited the car and ran to the EMT (is that what they are called) We all got out of the car as the medics opened fang's door and put him on a strecher.

"Detached Wings, Loss of Blood" shouted the medic to another.

"Son, we're gonna drug you-"

"No" said Fang. "No... Drugs"

"Fang, come on" I started

"No, I don't trust them."

"Son, this can potentially be a 2 hour surgery, you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"Nothing I can't handle." The medics looked beaten, and almost scared, but they nodded to each other.

XXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH DAMN IT" we heard fang shout all the way from the operating room. He must of been in so much pain. It was so chaotic outside. All the little kids were crying, doctors were running in and out, blood all over their hands. I suddenly had a flashback to when we were in the school, Fang was being operated on:

_"Ahhh. Stop PLEASE!" we all heard Fang's screams __**(AN I was thinking of writing another fanfic on their time in the School and how they **_**_escaped. Comment if you would like that!) _**

_Max was scared, fear in her eyes, Angel was curled in a corner of her cage. Nudge was crying, Gazzy was scared, and I was staring into space thinking of what would happen to me. Little did I know I would lose my sight the next day. Soon they threw Fang back in his cage. He swore under his breath, pain evident in his voice, until he passed out..._

__XXXXXXXX

MAX P.O.V.

There was no school for a week. The white coats used that time to test on my endurance. They made me run for three hours, and if I slowed down they would zap me. They also performed surgery on my brain to see my improvment...

the worst part is is that they implanted an embryo inside me...

...with Fang's DNA. Before I would go back to school, which I was so hoping for, they would abuse me so I would have a miscarriage.

They wanted to test my ability to put up with hormonal, physical, and mental pain through a "natural" way. When I found this out, I was devasted. No, I didn't need a baby, but it was mine and Fang's, an innocent life taken away. I felt so guilty...

XXXX **I was going to stop here, but I'll continue because I feel bad:)**

****A week was coming to an end, and I was scared out of my mind. I was starving, thirsty, and already there was a small bump under my shirt. They said it would be a speedy pregnency because of my genetic "enhancement"

I guessed it was a week because soon a group of whitecoats came in. Behind them were big, muscualar, scary looking men. They would be harming my baby.

"Please no!" I shouted. I had already become attached to the little life inside of me

"Sorry Max, this all has to be done. Do you want the flock to die? Well, we already hear Fang is on his death bead anyways." He chuckled. WHAT? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH FANG? AND HOW DID THEY FIND OUT? before I could ask anything the men lunged at me, punching my stomach, crushing me against the floor, and injected a drug in me... I couldn't take it anymore. I was too weak to think about anything, except Fang. Nothing hurt more then than the fact that he could be dying.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt blood trickle down my legs. My baby was gone. Is this good or bad? I didn't know at the moment...

I heard a high pitched scream and pain in my lower abdoment was increasing by the second. I realized the sound was coming from me...

"FANG PLEASE HELP ME!" I cried until I passed out

00000

FANG P.O.V.

I was still in surgery in the most excruiating pain. My wings felt they were coming off, well they sort of were...

Suddenly and image came into my head. It was max, at the school, getting beat up by men, then lying in a pool of blood, crying... then unconscious...It was horrible and terrifying. Then it hit me. This was happening to Max, she was in that situation...

"MAX! MAX!" I started shouting, the doctors started to restrain me. I fought against them, but their yells became distant, and the last thing I heard was "He's losing consiousness"

00000

IGGY P.O.V.

We were still in the waiting room nervous and scared until we heard Fang scream "Max! Max!"our heads shot up as the sound of glass shattering and the doctors shouting at Fang trying to restrain him. We rushed to the door, opening it up to see Fang Unconsious on the operating table. Fear flooded my mind as the nurses tried to get us out, but I wouldn't budge, instead I ran to Fang, grabbed an adrenaline needle and injected it into his chest right when the heart monitor flatlined.

**OHHH CLIFFIE! If you want more, please R&R! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Pianogirl1119 :D**


	23. Chapter 23

** Hey Everyone! I felt so bad for my followers and readers that I decided to write another chapter. I only ask that you review. I love hearing from you guys (You are all so nice and kind) and to be honest, I am motivated and inspired by your support and criticism (if needed). I also am going to be starting a new fanfic once this one is over, but it is about MR. I'll announce that towards the end of the story (which may or ma not be coming to an end! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**MAX POV:**

I was flying to school, with the accompaniment of the Erasers. Usually I am silent on the morning and afternoon rounds, but I couldn't help myself, knowing me with my big mouth.

"You Assholes. Why do you find pleasure in seeing me suffer? I thought you needed me, but instead you are hurting me, killing me. What use am I going to be to you when I die? Is that your freaking goal?" They just stared ahead. "Are you serious?!"

"SHUT UP!" One of the Erasers shouted.

"No, I will not shut up, you killed my baby! You took it away from me." Tears were streaming down my face, I really didn't realize how much I became attached to that living form inside of me. "There was your chance to study a new life form being reproduced naturally, and you go and kill it." It was a lie, though, I didn't want them to study it, I just threw it at him."

"And you expected to go to school pregnant?" snarled another Eraser. I had no comeback for that, after all, I was only 16.

"You're just all sick fucks."' I said finally.

"OK that's it" Said one of the Erasers, and took out a gun.

0000000000

**FANG POV:**

I was dreaming about Max, at first she was so beautiful, her hair flew behind her, her graceful wings beating against the wind, her big, innocent, brown eyes staring at me. Until she was ripped away from me, taken to the school, abused, scared, upset, but most of all sad.

I woke up and sat upright immediately, cold sweat running down my face. I took in my surroundings: the white room, the antiseptic smell that made me sick to my stomach. My breaths became short, was I in the School?

"Relax Fang." Said Angel softly, "you're at the hospital, you had to get surgery." Then I remembered, the pain so excruciating. "Where's Max?" I asked. Angel looked sad.

"Fang, don't you remember? She was taken away a couple weeks ago. When you're wing wasn't healing correctly, you had surgery. It was bad, you almost died. Iggy saved your life. Remember?" Oh God, I remembered now, the painful visions of her, they were all true!

"We have to get her!" I nearly shouted.

"No Fang!" You can't even fly yet." I tried moving my wings and winced. She was right, I couldn't.

"How long?" I asked

"Maybe a week to two weeks more with you're healing powers." Damn.

"No need to swear, Fang." Said Angel.

"Sorry, Ange. Where are the others?"

"Down in the cafeteria, would you like anything?"

"Nah, its okay"

"K, bye" She was about to open the door when sirens were coming from all over and rushed paramedics were going back and forth outside my door like crazy. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders. "See ya" I said. She nodded, gave me a quick smile, but she looked a little concerned. "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Fang. Bye" and then she was gone, leaving me alone, confused, but most of all, scared.

**MAX POV: 10 minutes earlier**

"Stop it, the boss isn't going to like it if you kill her." Said one Eraser

"Who said I was going to kill her?" I glared at him. He wouldn't do it.

"His fingers moved nervously around the gun, obviously considering if he should pull the trigger or not.

"Let them kill me" he said finally. "I'm done with this bitch." Then he pulled the trigger. I heard the shot, I felt the blood. Then I felt the pain in my shoulder. He proceeded to shoot me again in the same spot. I cried out, my flying became staggered, and before I knew it, I was losing altitude fast, but this time, Fang wasn't there to catch me.

"Let's get out of here quick." Were the last words I heard before I plummeted to the ground.

**Angel POV: Present time**

I felt Max get hurt. I saw her get shot. Twice. I couldn't tell Fang, right? Right. He needed to rest. After all, she was Maximum Ride. She could handle anything. It probably wasn't true anyways. I left Fang's room, and saw what the commotion was about.

"We have no more rooms! The hospital is full!" said one doctor

"Could we combine rooms then?"

"Are you a family member sir," asked one woman at the desk

"No" said a tall lean man. The man mouthed some more words, but I couldn't make it out with all the other talk around me. I looked at the stretcher, but I couldn't make out who it was: girl or boy? I didn't know.

"Sweetie, can you get out of the way?" A doctor asked me

"What for?" I asked stubbornly. He rubbed his temples."

"We need as much room as possible, can you please go down to the cafeteria?" he asked losing patience. I nodded my head and headed down to the cafeteria. I had to keep reminding myself that Max was OK, she was safe, or as safe as she could be at the School.

Fang POV:

My door swung open, and a nurse came in. "Sorry to barge in like this, but we have to start combing rooms" Great. Just GREAT. She stared wheeling in another bed beside mine, and then put the curtains all around me. Then there were erratic noises coming from the doctors, now entering my room.

"Two bullets to the shoulder. Loss of blood. No time for surgery, she'll go into shock because of her… condition" said one of the doctors. I couldn't help but feel curious.

"So what are you saying. You're going to take out the bullets now?" another doctor asked

"Well…. Yes. Hook her up to a heart monitor, give her an IV drip. Try not to wake her up?" he replied. I couldn't see anything because of the curtain, and if I wasn't in so much pain, I'd get up and watch.

"Scalpel" said the doctor. Moments later there were screams, girl screams. She must of woken up.

The girl started crying and screaming, and for some reason they sounded familiar.

"FANG HELP ME!" I heard her scream.

It all clicked. That girl, next to me was Max. She was here. I sprung out of bed, ignoring the pain, opened the curtain, and saw Max on the bed, lying in her blood.

00000000000000

**I was going to stop here, but I felt bad, so I am continuing, **

"MAX!" I shouted, running to her side. The nurses tried to get me away from her.

"Fang?" she said in pain, tears streaming down her face. "You're here…. Why?"

"Shhh, Shh" I said, rubbing the tears away from her face.

"Ahh" she screamed again. I looked over to her shoulder, blood everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get her mind off the pain.

"They wanted me go to school, to test my ability to comprehend stuff. Well, on my way to school, I got upset with the Erasers, who fly me to school everyday, and one got mad at me, and well shot me." I was livid. How could they do that her? They would die. "But its OK now because I'm here with you." She said before slipping into the darkness.

"Bullets are out" said the doctor "It's normal for her to pass out, she lost a lot of blood. Son, get back to your bed."

"No."

"It's best for you"

"Only if you open the curtains. And move my bed closer to hers." The doctors nodded. They removed the curtains, and rolled my bed over to hers. I took her hand in mine and smoothed out her blood matted hair. "Oh Max, what did they do to you?" I whispered.

0000000000000

MAX POV:

I woke up, wondering where I was. At the school? I looked at my shoulder, bandaged up, and at my other arm. My eyes traveled down to my hand, in Fangs. I followed his arm to his face, to find his eyes looking into me.

"Max." he whispered and brought me into a hug. "I missed you so much. I am so sorry. I will never leave you again"

I pulled away from him. "Don't be sorry. You were hurt. I'm here now." I brought my hands to his face and slowly brought my mouth to his. His strong arms came up to my back rubbing it. I moved my hands to his chest and deepened our kiss. When we pulled apart we were out of breath.

"I love you Max"

"I love you too. But Fang, I need to tell you something." He raised an eyebrow.

"When I was at the regular school, there was a man who came and had a gun, threatening to shoot my class. They closed the school for a week. In the meantime, they ran some tests." Fang's jaw tightened. " They tested me on endurance, and…"

"and what?" he asked. Suddenly my stomach churned and I felt as if I was going to throw up at the thought of it. And I did. Thankfully Fang saw my face and got a trashcan. Once I was better I continued.

"They implanted an … embryo with our DNA in me." Fang had a look of complete shock on his face. Then confusion. Then anger. "They got you pregnant? You're pregnant?" he asked

"Well, at the end of the week, they beat me so I would have a miscarriage. And I lost our baby." I began to sob. I felt Fang tighten up with anger, but they wrapped his arms around me, rocking. "I know Im only 16, but I already felt attached to it" Fang just kept rocking me and shhing me. He then pulled away and looked at me. I hinted sadness in his eyes. "Those bastards. Taking lives away before they are born. They took a child, my child away from us." I never realized Fang would react this way, like he actually wanted the baby too. He began to shake of anger.

"I'm sorry Fang"

"Don't be sorry. We'll go home as soon as we can and everything will be Ok." I nodded.

5 minutes later everyone came up and was so surprised to find me they started crying. I was so happy I almost forgot about earlier. Almost.

00000000

**MAX POV:**

It was one week later, and the whole flock plus my mom and Ella knew about what happened to me. That only made me feel worse and think about that the whole entire car ride I threw up, on Iggy."Hehe, sorry Iggy" He looked disgusted, but quickly removed it from his face into a smile. "It's OK Max" he replied. My mom handed some paper towels back to him (from the glove department)

"Is there anything on the seat?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh, you had to love my mom.

We pulled into the driveway only to have some uninvited guests: Erasers. The one who shot me wasn't there, but the others were.

"Damnit" Fang cussed under his breath.

"This time we'll take them" I said reassuringly. He nodded.

"Mom, open up the sun roof." I said, and she did. "Fang, you and I will fly out of the sunroof. The rest of you exit casually and get into fighting positions."

We lunged out of the sunroof and jumped at th 7 erasers that were surrounding the house.

"You will not take her back" Fang said at each punch he threw. The others started joining us as we were literally kicking some butt. We were doing awesome. In about

I was fighting my Eraser, and I almost got him until he kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and fell, holding my midsection. Fang saw me and ran over. He kicked the Eraser who hurt me and twisted his neck, like I did to Ari. The Eraser dropped to the ground, limp.

"You OK?" he asked I nodded and got up. He held my arm as I struggled.

"Max, go inside with your Mom and Ella, you don't look-"

"No"

"Max.." He was right, something was wrong. I nodded my head.

00000000

I waited until I counted 6 heads (Including Total) Thank God they were all safe.

"Ok" started my mom "now that I have all of you here safe, I have an announcement. Once I heard Max was no longer gone, I contacted Brigid and asked if she could build a safe house for you guys." I cringed at the thought of Brigid. "Well, turns out they were building one to show how grateful they are for you work. It'll be done in a couple days. It's not too far from here, only a couple miles." Everyone was cheering and happy and smiling. I couldn't help but be grateful for the house. It was good to have.

Suddenly I had the urge to throw up again, and I realized I was starting to have really bad cramps. I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Then, the voice decided to chime in,

_Max, I have to tell you something. At the school, they accidently implanted two fetuses in you. You were pregnant with twins._

_What!?_

_You miscarried one of your babies. You are still pregnant with the other. _

I nearly threw up again. How was I going to tell the Fang?

And as if fate itself decided to chime in, Fang came into the bathroom, and sat next to me on the cold, tile floor. He brought me into a hug. "Still upset?" I nodded "Me too."

"You are?" I asked. He nodded. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I couldn't come to it.

"I'm going to rest then, " I just needed to think about it for a while. I got up, and walked to my room.

**Fang POV:**

I was so devastated about what they did to Max. I don't know why. Maybe the fact that something was mine, and it was taken away from me.

It was so horrible what they did to her and our baby.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a scream from Max's room.

**Max POV:**

I was resting on my bed until I hear a gagging sound and saw blood on my comforter, It was me. I was choking up blood. I started screming and I saw Fang come in. I can never be OK.

I then thought… the baby! What was wrong? I felt wetness down inbetween my legs and I knew it was blood. The cramps came back and I knew I was losing the baby. Fang saw the blood and pulled down my pants and grabbed some towels and started cleaning me up. I was so embarrassed.

And as if he was reading my mind, he placed his hand on my stomach and looked at me.

"Dr Martinez!" he called. He turned his back to me and wiped away my tears. Once I stopped coughing I wheezed,  
"I'm sorry! I just found out, Fang, I swear!" He didn't seem mad though, he just kissed me softly and got up so Dr. Martinez could see what was going on. I explained what the Voice told me. Fang held my hand. My mom was shocked but soon a smile came across her face. she went to her office to get a sonogram machine that she kept for the animals.

"Fang, do you want this baby?" I asked once she left

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"I do too" I smiled at him, but then started sobbing , "What if it dies?" I asked

"I don't know" he relied honestly

My mom came back in and quickly put some blue jelly on my stomach that made me shiver. She moved the wand over my belly.

After a while she finally found a heart beat"THERE!" she said. "All healthy. Basically your baby was giving you a warning saying 'Mom! Cut it ou!' So no more fights, Ok?" I nodded. I looked up at Fang and he had the biggest smile on his face. All of us breathed a sigh of relief. "Congratulations" my mom said and kissed my forehead. My mom wiped away the jelly and left us alone. Fang placed his hand on my belly, which was already starting to grow.

"I love you Maximum Ride"

"I love you too Fang"

And then we kissed.

**So I hope you enjoyed, this took me forever! Please please please please review Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24- Dancing and Hormones

**Hey Eveyrone! Sorry for the late update, but a lot has been happening in my life, and it's finally all under control! Also, I am starting another MR story, which means this is coming to an end soon. So anyways, please enjoy! oh, and R&R!**

**MAX POV: 2 weeks later**

"I look like a freaking tomato!" I shouted from the dressing room. Yup you heard me correctly, no you do not need to get your hearing corrected. My mom bought the teenagers of the flock tickets to a dance at the town hall. Because we weren't "social" enough. Hello? Mutant bird freaks and the word social is an oxymoron in my grammar book. Anyways, as always, I was shopping last minute for a dress with Nudge and Ella and my mom (The boys already had suits from Total and Akila's wedding.) Right now I was trying on a sleevless red dress with a silk bodess with diamonds and then a chiffon "skirt" that went to my ankles. I had on black sandel heals, and my feet were KILLING ME. "Aww, no you don't," my mother started, "You can't even tell your pregnant. Besides, your bump isn't that big to start off with, you're only a month pregnant, remember?" For some reason, that ticked me off.

"Yes I know I am pregnant, and I am only 15! I have no idea what to do about it, being on the run all the time, and pratically putting myself in danger every time I step outside! I don't know what to do about it anymore! Just leave me ALONE!" I was pratically shouting and breathing hard. My mother's face look shocked and hurt, and I instantly felt guilty. Nudge came and gave me a hug; she was wearing a yellow, one shoulder chiffon dress with black wedges. The dress went to her knees and she looked amazing.

"I'm sorry" I breathed. Then I cried. Because when you're pregnant you cry. A lot.

"It's OK, sweetie, I understand. Would you like me to call Fang?" I nodded my head. He always makes me feel better. I heard her dial her phone and start, "Hello, Fang? Yes everything is alright. Well, Max would like to talk to you. Okey, here she is," she gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Max? What's wrong?" Though there was concern in his voice, it still cheered me up.

"Nothing major"

"Max" he started in his no nonsence tone, "your mother wouldn't have called me if nothing was wrong. What is it?"

"What are we going to do?"

"About the baby?" he paused and sighed, "I don't know, honestly, but we'll figure it out, OK? I promise. Now try to enjoy yourself, K?"

"Ok." I murmured into the phone. "Thanks"

"No problem, hun. See ya later."

"Yup, Bye" I handed the phone back to my mom and she pulled me into a hug. She stroked my hair and whispered into my ear, "You'll get throug this. I'm here for you." That instantly made me happy again, and for the rest of the time we tried on dresses and just had a really fun girls night out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the time we got home, it was already 5:00, which meant we had 2 hours until we had to leave for the dance; I honestly don't know why I agreed to this. And letting Nudge and my mom make me over. I got into my dress and heels, the ones I was telling you about earlier, and sat at Nudge's vanilty in the house we just moved into. They did my hear into a side bun, and let some strands fall out in the front (They curled them) I was wearing diamond earrings and a diamond neacklace from Forever 21. I had a french manicure look on my nails, and sported a smokey eye with dramatic red lips. Nudge bought the yellow dress I told you about, and she straightened her hair, also sported the smokey eye, but with pinkish purple lips, flower dangly earrings and a charm neacklace with a flower on it. Her nails were a light pink. She looked absolutely stunning. Nidge and I both had to wear shawls to cover thee bulges that our wings were making, already starting to hurt, I might add. Ella wore a sleevless black flowy dress that went to her knees, silver pumps, diamond and pearl bracelets/neaclaces/ and pear earrings. Her hair was curled and she wore sparkly eyeshadow with a nude pink lipgloss. She looked beautiful as well.

Finally, It was time to get going. We walked down the stairs with Fang and Iggy waiting at the bottom. Nudge walked down first, and Angel must have sent a picture of her to his head, because his mouth was wide open. Next went Ella, Angel must have done the same thing, because he had the same reaction, only he held out his hand for her. Finally it was my turn, and I cautiously went down the stairs, clutching the railing. I saw Fang glance up at me in awe and I smiled back at him. He held out his hand and I gladly took it. He whispered in my ear " you look absolutely stunning. He didn't look too bad himself. Who am I kidding? He was smoking hot. He was wearing black pants, with a white dress shirt, tucked OUT, and a tie, no jacket. I liked it. I pecked him on the lips and he smiled.

"Alright guys, lets get going!" My mom said excitedly. We said goodbye to Gazzy and Angel, who were already half a sleep anyways, and we were off. The car ride was quite, espicially since Nudge wasn't blabbering on and on about some celebrity, like Robert Lautner or whatever. If Nudge wasn't speaking, it was either she had a sore throat, or the world was ending. Considering that she was talking a mile a minute during my makeover, I assumed the worse. "Nudge? What's wrong?" I asked

"Hmm? Oh nothing, it's fine Max" she replied

"Are you sure, you seem a little-"

"I'm fine!" she snapped back at me, making everyone turn to her, except my mom, because she didn't want her brand new car to swerve and hit into something. Fang patted my hand and gave me a reassuring look as if to say, "it's alright."

We soon pulled into the parking lot, and I got nervous. I HATE MEETING NEW PEOPLE. As if he understood how I was feeling, Fang took my hand in his and kissed me on the cheek. Then we walked into the building... TO DANCE.

**3rd Person:**

Nudge, Ella, and Iggy were the last ones in, following Max and Fang. Nudge wanted a relationship like that so badly. She just wanted someone to love her. Period. Before Ella could ask, Nudge asked Iggy, "Hey wanna dance?"

"Uh I was sorta gonna dance with Ella. Maybe another time." he replied.

Nudge nodded her head, and turned to walk away. But she stopped and swirled around at Iggy, "Don't you get it? Is it not too obvious? Iggy, I like you. A lot. I love you! How can you not realize that, after all these years?!" With that, she turned her head and walked to sit down in a corner.

Iggy was left dumbfounded. Nudge loved him? What the heck of course she did! Years of comforting him, holding his hand, hugging him. How could he not have seen that before? He didn't know what to do. Suddenly Ella came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about her, she's not important."

Iggy shrugged Ella off, "No."

"What?" Ella asked

"No. Nudge is my best friend, and she has shown a lot more love that you have to me. And yes, she is important. To me." and with that he walked away from Ella and went to find Nudge.

She was crying in a corner until she hear her name. Iggy was calling her. She looked up to find him kneeling infront of her, "Nudge. I am so sorry" He took her hands in his, "C'mon. Let's dance." He smiled at her, and pulled her up. They started dancing, and Nudge place her head on his shoulder. "Nudge?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" Nudge looked up at him and smiled. Then he crashed his lips onto hers and they stood there like that, kissing on the middle of the dance floor.

XXXX

**Max pov.**

Fang and I were dancing this slow dance when I saw Nudge and Iggy kissing. Wait! What? Kissing?! I slapped Fang's shoulder and pointed in their direction. He looked surprised then confused. "I thought he was with Ella." I shrugged and leaned my head on his shoulders. "Love's crazy" I said, and I heard him smirk.

"You thirsty?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "K, wait here, I'll go get you some soda.

I waited in the middle of the dance floor until three guys came up to me, "He babe! How's it goin'?" I ignored him. "You look awfully pretty tonight. Who's your date?" said another. "Oh we got a bun in the oven over here." He reached his arm to touch my belly, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards.

"You bitch!" said the other guy. He punched my stomach and I fell to the ground. He sat on top of me, and continued to punch. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong, and I was too weak. Soon there was a crowd around us, Nudge and Iggy still completely out of it. Other's tried to get them off of me. I glance at Fang in the corner of my eye, dropping the sodas and running towards me. He grabbed one of them by the hair and threw him against a wall, punched the other guy in the nose until he fell off, and wrestled the third off of me. They were all knocked out, and I could of sworn I heard Fang growl. "You OK?" he asked.

I was about to nod until I felt moisture between my legs, trickling down my legs. It was blood. Fang saw it too, and he picked me up and called Nudge, Ella and Iggy and started running to the door. "Oh God, Oh God," I heard him murmur. The crowd followed us out.

I have had a miscarriage before, and this was beginning to feel no different. I just lost my baby. Again.

those were the last thoughts I had before I succumbed to the darkness once more.

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW, SO I CAN CONTINUE THIS!**

**PIANOGIRL1119**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next chappie! Sorry for the late update, I have so many things going on with concerts and performances lately and I have been practicing piano literally 2 hours a day after school. So, I have basically had little to no time to update, so sorry! Nonetheless, please enjoy! **

**~pianogirl1119**

Fang POV:  
I felt warm liquid leak onto my arm as i was picking her up: max's blood, from between her legs. I was no expert on this kind of stuff, but i knew something was wrong. "Iggy, Nudge, Ella! We're leaving!" I shouted as people started following us to the door. I heard a mixture statements coming from people: "oh my gosh, shes pregant! I hope shes ok!" And so on...  
I glanced down at Max and saw her slowly sinking into a state of unconsiousness (a/n spelling?)  
"Oh God, oh God" i murmured under my breath. That last thing i needed was another one of my unborn children dying on me. And the irony is that Max was beaten up both times.

All of us gathered at the door as we took off into the dark night sky, flying home to Dr. Martinez

000000

By the time we reached the house, my shirt was bloodstained along with my hands. Iggy kept apologizing, feeling extremely guilty that he could have saved Max and the unborn child she was carrying. I couldn't help feeling bad for him; I probably wouldn't pay attention to anything else while making out with Max.

Iggy was carrying Ella, because she couldn't fly, but Nudge was holding his hand. She was unusually silent throughout the flight.

"Let's go through that open window" I said, interupting the silence. We flew in rapidly to find Dr. Martinez with Angel and Gazzy sleeping on the couch next to her. She was focused on the TV watching "The Nanny" and didn't hear us come in.

"Uh-" I started. She jumped and spun around in her seat, her eyes wide with fear, and then they looked calm and relieved once she noticed who we were.

And then she looked at Max, her face was flooded with fear.

"Oh my God! Max!" she shrieked, waking up the other kids, as she rushed over to the unconsious body in my arms. Angel and Gazzy woke up groggily, their blond curly hair was messy and their eyes were half open- until (like Dr. Martinez) they saw Max, and their eyes filled with fear and concern.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Martinez. I took a deep breath and started explaing, "Max was thirsty, so I went to go get some drinks. When I came back, this gang of boys was attacking her. That's all I know." I nodded finishing my sentence. A hand flew to her mouth as she told me to follow her into Max's bedroom. I laid Max carefully on her bed as Dr. Martinez spread her legs apart and lifted her dress. "Fang get me some towels!" she nearly shouted. I nodded my head and spun around. The rest of the kids, including Total were all gathered at the door watching. "Guys, go into the living room. I'll let you know when you can see her." They all nodded and headed into the living room. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. I jogged back to the room and quickly handed them back to Dr. Martinez.

She quickly took them and started wiping the blood away. "She could be having a miscarriage. Go get my sonogram in the office." I nodded my head once again, wishing I could be with Max, and ran to the office to get the heavy and bulky sonogram.

It took me a while to get all the wires untangled, and when I finally reached the room Max was as pale as a ghost, blood all over the bed. She looked as if she was dying. I put down the machine down and plugged it in. My heart was racing a mile a minute and tears were forming in my eyes as my breathing became short and rapid.

Dr. Martinez moved from her spot and walked over to the sonogram. She lifted Max's shirt and squirted the blue jelly on her round stomach. I leaned across the wall next to Max's bed and put my hands in my pockets. I glanced at Max, her lips puple, skin pale as snow. But I noticed something. Her eyes were moving behind her closed eyelids. I took her hand in mine and glanced at Dr. M.

She was moving the wand over her swollen belly. I looked at the screen trying to find something. "Oh My God." Dr. Martinez breathed. I glanced at her and then at the screen. I slid down on the floor and starting sobbing, my emotions really getting to me.

MAX'S DREAM:

Darkness.

That's all there was. Until a figure appeared, tall slender and old. I couldn't tell who it was, but the voice that came from it clarified it. My father, Jeb. He came to me, whereever i was, and hugged me.

"Max don't cry" he said, though I didn't realize I was. For some reason I let him hug me. He saved my life, and he raised me. I should show some gratitude. "I love you Maximum, don't forget that"

Then he dissapeared. I don't know why I dreamt of him and made him say that. I doubt he actually came to me in my dreams... Could he do that? I didn't know. I just broke down. In my dream. Yes, It's possible FYI. I couldn't help it, i had so many emotions inside me + pregnancy hormones... if I was still pregnant.

My thoughts were interupted by a small voice. "Mommy. I'm here." I looked around the room but saw nothing. I sniffled and wiped my eyes just in case someone was coming closer to me. "Mommy I'm safe. Grandpa saved me. It's OK." Grandpa? Meaning Jeb? How did he have access to the child inside me? I was happy, though. Extremely happy. This had to be the best dream ever. And not only did I realize my child was alive (I couldnt tell the gender) Jeb saved me AND my unborn child.

I sunk to the ground and fell into tears of joy before I slpped into the darkness once more.

FANGS P.O.V.

So the baby was alive. I couldn't believe it. The tears that were streaming down my face were drying and falling onto my blood stained shirt. I decided to take it off, I forgot I had nothing on under it... oops.

Dr. Martinez was cleaning up Max's stomach and smiled. "She should be fine. It was just another warning. I'm putting her on a mild bed rest. She can only get up for dinner and maybe going to the family room. I don't want her going out for the next month. Let's just take it step by step. The baby seems fine, perfectly happy, actually. It was a miracle. I'll get the kids to bed" I nodded and said thank you as she left the room.

I sat on the bed next to Max, lifted her (she weighed a ton now) and changed her sheets (I put her on the couch in her room) As I was going to return to her room from the laundry room, I heard sobs. I turned my head to find Angel sitting in a corner. I walked over to her and put my arm around her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" She glance up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Fang!" she burried her head into my chest and I put my arms around her. "Fang I was so scared! Max almost died!"

"Shh Shh. It's alright, Angel. Max and the baby just need some rest. (At least thats what I assumed.) She nodded my head. She continued to cry, though it was decreasing slowly. I just held her trying to calm her down. It must have been traumatic to see something like that. I glanced down at her and found her sleeping.

I slowly got up and carried to her room. I smirked. It was all pink, even her bed which had a canopy over it. All her stuffed animals were everywhere. I laid her down in bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Fang" she said.

"I love you too" I said back. As I left her room. Something changed then and there. Maybe it was my fatherly instincts kicking in.

I headed back to Max's room and made her bed with new sheets. I sat down on the bed next to her and lifted her shirt. It revealed a small but very visible bump. I placed my hand on it and moved it around. It was so fascinating to know that there was a baby inside there. I didn't realize I was in a trance until I felt a kick underneath my hand. I glanced down back at her stomach, rubbing it and putting my ear to it. I smiled and kissed her stomach.

I looked at her face and she was smiling. I moved my hand to her face and I kissed her on her lips, which were returning to their normal color again. I gently moved her over and sat in bed next to her, hugging her body close to mine.

From that moment, I knew everything was going to be OK. Max was healthy, our child was healthy, we were all happy.

And I was with the girl I love.

I slowly drifted off to deep sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

I suddenly woke up from my pleasent dream.

It was a voice, a way too familiar voice booming through the whole house shouting "Where is she?!"

I glanced at Max and ran out of the robgom, closing the door behind me.

**OOOHHH CLIFFIE:) Hope this please you all! Thanks for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS,**

**PIANOGIRL1119**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for leaving everyone hanging! SHOUTOUT TO ZOE, BTW! You rock girl! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! 3**

**~pianogirl1119**

**Previously: **

**I suddenly woke up from my pleasent dream.**

**It was a voice, a way too familiar voice booming through the whole house shouting "Where is she?!"**

**I glanced at Max and ran out of the room, closing the door behind me.**

Once I reached the end of the hallway, everyone including Total (and except max) was rushing out their bedrooms with confused, worried, and most of all tired, looks on their faces. I put a finger to my mouth as I started to slowly and quietly walk down the stairs as everyone followed. I heard the voice again, "Hello?" it sounded worried, and it was coming from the kitchen. Bad choice. NO ONE goes near the kitchen. If he touched any of my imported mangos he was going to get it...

No that wasn't it. We have a booby trap, set up by Iggy of course, for intruders. Usually intruders tend to go to the kitchen because its one of the first rooms when you walk in. I say he will find it in about 3...2...

"SHIT." I heard him scream whisper.

"Iggy, I'm scared" I heard Nudge sayq"It's ok Nudge, just hold my hand" I looked back and she took his hand in hers.

We were nearing the kitchen now, we had to go through the office and the living room to get there, plus walking slowly and quietly. It could take some time.

We finally arrived at the kitchen. I flipped on the light and leaned against the doorway. "Who are you and what do you want?" I put two fingers behing my back, indicating to wait. It was a sign we used back when we were in the School. I tried to look as casual as possible, so I could really suprise them when we start attacking.

"Fang." My breath stopped in my throat.

Jeb.

The man was Jeb."Are you going to let me go or not?" There was a long pause

"What are you doing here?" I asked, venom in my voice.

"I came to see my daughter." he replied

"You're no father to her," I replied. "You messed that up a long time ago, Jeb."

"Just please let me see her. I need to see her." He was on the verge of tears, I could tell. His voice was cracked and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I took a plane and walked from the airport. Why do you need to know? Can I just see her?"

"Why shoud we let you?" Iggy asked

"Yeah, Why?" I repeated. He sighed, his grey eyes look tired and sad.

"Because I saved Max's life, and your child's life." Whhaaa...? I guess if it wasn't for him, the baby or even Max wouldn't be alive. Flashbacks of when he came into the room and turned Max's remote of flooded my brain. Did Max trust him yet? Ok, the things he was doing were getting creepy. I would have gone and undid him then, but something held me back.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked

"Let me just see Max," he said in a tired voice.

"I don't-" I started

"Jeb" Dr. Martinez cut in, "Max is resting, she's gone through a lot."

"I know" he said in a sad voice. "Let me just see her. She's my daughter, too" Dr. Martinez and I looked at each other, we were about to nod, but Iggy cut in, "No way man," he whispered to me.

"Iggy," Nudge said. "He did so much for us already"

"Yeah but he also backstabbed us in the back plenty of times, too." and with that, he stormed out of the room.

"Iggy." Jeb and I said at the same time. I looked at Nudge and she went after him. I turned back to Jeb. "Don't do anything stupid, Jeb, or so be it you will wish you never came here." I said in my warning voice as I walked over to the net and released him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mystery Guy POV**

**Location: Colorado**

****He zoomed in on the map of Arizona on his computer. Where did they live? He looked at the adress his partner gave him. The coordinates were correct, but the house must have been well hidden.

There. He found their location. He zoomed in on the house, using his new high-tech technology.

He first zoomed in on the kitchen. There was that Fang kid. and Angel and Gazzy. What weird names.

Jeb was there too-

JEB?! What was he doing there? He would ruin his plan! He mentally cursed and looked through the rest of the house.

And there she was. Max. Sleeping in bed, looking so peaceful.

He needed to break Fang and Max up. He needed to think of something that would Max want him more than Fang. He leaned back in his chair and put his hand to his chin. Plastic surgery was also an option, but that took to long. Death? Nah, Max wouldn't like him anymore if he killed Fang off.

He sighed a big heavy sigh, and decided to think about it on the flight there.

He would leave the next day, after he caught some Zs.

_I'm coming Maximum_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3rd Person

Fang was watching Jeb closely as they made their way up to Max's room. As they entered, Fang turned on the light and gestured to the chair next to Max's bed. He sat down and took Max's hand.

Fang looked hesitant, but after he saw that Jeb didn't pull anything out of his pocket, he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner (a gift provided with the house) and rested his head on his hand. He watched Jeb intently as he saw him staring at Max's face. Fang wondered if he was sending a message to her or something.

Jeb was. He knew he could be the voice if he needed to.

_Max. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I never wanted to leave you or the flock. You are my daughter and I will always love you. I hope you realize that._

_I had no idea what they were planning to do to you, and I swear if I could I would kill all of them. _Jeb lifted Max's shirt to reveal a long, pink scar running vertically down her abdomen.

Fang glanced up. Why wasn't that there before?

"It's gotten worse" Jeb stated, answering his question. "It is being infected from the inside."

"Will she be alright?" Iggy asked from the doorway. Fang and Jeb turned their heads to Iggy, who must have just gotten there.

"I think so." Jeb replied. Iggy walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed, facing Jeb.

"Did you know what they were doing to her?" he asked in a soft voice

"No" Jeb replied honestly.

"Bull-"

"IGGY!" Fang whisper shouted. "Enough." Iggy gave Jeb a long stare, looking right above his eyes.

"Watch your step while you are here, Jeb" Iggy said, and walked out of the room once again.

Jeb shook his head, "He hates me."

"No offence, after all these years, I wouldn't really expect anything less than that."

"You're right. I made the wrong decession. But if I didn't leave, the school would have killed me. I was a traitor to them. Fang, I was never a traitor in my heart to you guys. I've always been watching you, and I have never stopped loving you guys. All those years I hated myself for whay I did. I'm sorry. I should have stayed and let them kill me." Jeb looked sad again. Fang got up from his chair and walked over to Jeb and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't do it again." That was Fang's way of saying "It's ok" and Jeb knew that. He broke into a smile and looked back at Max, "She's something special isn't she?"

Fang smirked. "Yeah. She's real tough. Smart. Beautiful."

"She's a real warrior. A good fighter and leader."

"Yeah" Fang smiled and headed back to his chair. "She trusts you, you know?"

"I know she does." Fang nodded and put shut his eyes. When Jeb was sure Fang was asleep Jeb talked outloud to her.

"You'll be a great mother, and Fang will be a great father, you know that? You two were made for each other. That's why I always paired you during training or home school. You were meant for each other." He sighed. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild. Maybe I could teach him or her a few things."

Someone walked into the room. Angel. She glanced at Jeb with a frightened look, but walked over to Fang and tugged on his shirt.

"Fang" she whispered. He woke up instantly, looking around the room, and then at the little girl in from of him. "Another night mare?" he asked.

She nodded her head and he picked her up and put her on his lap. He rocked them on the chair. She was cuddled close to him, and his arm was protectivly around her. Jeb smiled at the sight as they both fell to sleep together. Fang was already becoming a good father.

"I'm glad you chose Fang, Max" were his last words before he himself drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Max POV:**

Jeb's words rang in my head before I actually woke up. It was morning and the birds were chirping. Ha. Birds. Chirping. I never woke up to that before. I slowly got up, still very sore. I looked around the room to find something that almost made me cry. Fang and Angel were sleeping on the rocking chair. Jeb was right, he was going to be a good father. I smiled as a tear fell from my eye.

I turned my head to the other side of the room to look at the alarm clock and jumped in place, letting out a whimper, which woke Fang up. He was relieved to find me awake and lifted angel and put her on the chair. He started walking towards me, but I turned back to the figure in the chair next to my bed. As I looked closer at his features I could tell who it was.

Jeb. "Jeb" I said, half crying. To be honest, I was so happy he was here.

He instantly woke up to find me staring at him, tears in my eyes. "Max". He looked so tired, worried, concerned, and _fatherly._ I leaned foward and pulled him into a hug. His long arms rubbed my back as I whispered, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" over and over again. He had done something that made up for all of those years that he left us. And for the first time in a while, I felt safe around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well after that, everyone came into my room and hugged me and kissed me and yadayadayada...There were tears, laughs, smiles, and more tears, but mostly smiles.

It looked like Nudge and Iggy were a couple now, though I was sad for Ella. Oh well, I knew all along it woudln't work out.

My mom gave me a rundown of things that were happening and what I should be doing to help keep me and the baby safe.

Angel and Gazzy showed me a puzzle they have been working on (it was 3d) and talked to me endlessly about how they were scared and so on. All I could say was, "It's OK" over and over

Once everyone left, including Jeb, It was just me and Fang. He sat down on the bed next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder as his arm was protectivly around my waist. "Max?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I'm sorry. I should had made you come with me."

"Fang, Fang." I sighed putting my hand in his. "It's not your fault. Everything is fine. The baby is fine, I'm fine, and I have you. There's nothing to worry about." I smiled up at him.

"Do I mean that much to you?" he smirked as I flicked him on the head. "You know I love you."

"I know" I replied, as he kissed my hair.

"How about we think of some names for the baby. One for a boy, one for a girl." I was surprised Fang was the one who thought of bringin that up.

"Ok." I replied sitting in up. "How about Alexandra Faith for a girl? You can pick a boy name."

"I like Alexandra Faith...How about Matthew Damien."

"Hmmm. Matthew Damien Ride and Alexandra Faith Ride. I like them." I felt something move inside me. "Oh the baby is moving!" My hand flew to my stomach. Fang placed his hand on top of mine and kissed me passionately, conveying every emotion he had: happiness, joy, relief, hope, and faith.

I knew Fang was the one for me.

XXXXXXXX

**Mystery Guy PoV:**

I woke up from my sleep and glanced at my watch. Time to get going!

I packed a carry on bag full of water and snacks for the trip and I was off to go. It should only take 3 hours to get their, and then I would be able to see her beautiful face one more time.

XXXXX

This was it. I was at the doorstep of her house and I knocked on the door.

This was it.

**Max POV:**

****Fang and I were watching TV and making out during commercials for the next couple of hours until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I nearly shouted. I swung my feet over the bed and got up, just to be restrained by strong arms around my waist.

"No. You are on mild bed rest."

"yeah..._MILD_. I can get up and walk around, plus the family room is near the door anways, and she said I could go to the family room..."

Fang nodded and followed me out of the room. It felt so good to be up and walking again. Before I reached the stairs, Fang picked me up and through me over his shoulder. "FANG! Let me go!" I yelled through giggles. I pounded his back.

"As you wish." He let me down at the bottom of the stairs, and I laughed at him until I reached the door.

When I opened it I froze in my spot and gasped.

"Dylan."

There he was, his turquoise eyes staring into my soul (Artsy for ya!)

I glanced back at fang, who had a menacing dangerous look on his face.

This was not going to be good.

**YAYAYA! CLIFFIE! iF YOU ARE CONFUSED: MYSTERY GUY IS DYLAN.**

**hope you enjoyed! please review!**

**Pianogirl1119**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I have been gone a while! Honestly, I have gotten a lot of bad news lately. My thoughts go out to those directly affected by the Boston bombing, the Texas explosion, and the earthquake in China. I hope you all are safe :D I also wanted to say how freaking awesome you all are. Thank you for leaving all the kind, sweet reviews. And I only got one threat this time (ahem harmonybenderfreak)Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Previously in "Through Sickness and Health":**

**He let me down at the bottom of the stairs, and I laughed at him until I reached the door.**

When I opened it I froze in my spot and gasped.

"Dylan."

There he was, his turquoise eyes staring into my soul (Artsy for ya!)

I glanced back at fang, who had a menacing dangerous look on his face.

This was not going to be good.

**MAX P.O.V.**

This. Is. Just. Great! Why was he here? Everything just started getting better! UGH. I. HATE. MY. LIFE.

A warm hand was on the small of my back- Fang's of course.

"What are you doing here, Dylan" Fang spat. One of his fists were curled, making his knuckles turn white. Dylan's perfect celebrity smiled turned to a frown.

"I have some exciting news." Dylan said simply. His gaze drifted to my stomach. "Oh how cute." he reached to put his hand on it. I heard a low growl from next to me, and before I knew it Fang grabbed his wrist and twisted. "Get. Out." he growled.

"No. This concerns Max, and even you, Fang."

"Look, Dylan" I started, putting my hand on my forehead. "Just get out, and leave us alone."

"Give me 30 minutes." I looked into his turquoise eyes, showing want and desire. I looked back at Fang. I nodded to him, as he nodded back to me, on the same train of thought. "30 minutes and not a second more, understood?" He nodded as I lead him to the living room. "Where's Jeb?" I asked Fang.

"Out with the kids, you know, trying to get them to like him all over again. Except Iggy. Hes in his room." I shifted uncomfortably in my in my chair. Dylan was staring at me from the seat across from me. Fang, as you guessed, was sitting on the arm of my chair, staring Dylan down. It was just a really awkward moment.

"So, Dylan." I started. "What is so important that you need to tell us?"

"Well, to make a long story short- Well never mind, it is a long story."

"Times ticking, Dylan." Fang growled. I placed my hand on his leg to make him a little more comfortable. Dylan stared at Fang before he started up again.

"I was at the school the same time Max was. They also sent me to a nearby school, and ran some experiments. The same they did on you, Max. So, they used my DNA instead of Fang's." ok... hold on a sec.

"What are you talking about, Dylan? I HEARD them with my own two ears say that this was Fang's DNA, not yours."

"They probably just said that to make you relax. Knowing it was Fang's baby too calmed you down, didn't it?" I looked up at Fang, his face white, and his black eyes staring at a wall.

"You can't just come in here and pretend you didn't do anything to us!" I shouted.

"But thats MY baby in there. I'm the father! Not Fang! If anything, he should get out."

"Watch your step, Dylan" Fang said in a low, menacing voice.

"Besides," Dylan continued, "I'd be a better father anyway. At least I was raised by someone, instead of insane scientists."

"Hold on!" I shouted "Fang is the perfect father, whether its yours or his. Im not going to believe your crap, Dylan." I was standing, hunched over, out of breath. Fang stood up, faced me and pit my hands on my shoulders. He sat me down and turned to Dylan. "Get out" Fang said.

"OK WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" we all turned around to see Iggy, fuming. "Is that Jeb? Im going to kick his-"

"No, Dylan" he interrupted.

"Well what the hell is he doing here? Get out!" Iggy took some steps forward. "Not without the mother of my child." Iggy's face turned even paler than it was originally. His mouth was slightly opened. It was almost funny, actually.

He erased his look from his face and exchanged it for a punch to the nose. "Get out!" he shouted. I couldnt take this anymore. "GUYS! Stop!"

"Oh no, Im not done with you guys!" Dylan said. He took Fang's head and twisted his neck. Fang fell to the floor, still awake. I crouched down next to him. "Fang!" "I'm okay, just get him out. please" As I got up, I saw him going for Iggy. "NO! STOP IT!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I felt a twisting pain in my stomach. I clutched it as I crouched to the floor. Everyone stopped, looking at me. Fang quickly sat up, despite his injury. "Max?" He crouched next to me, putting his hand on my back.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest. I guess I moved to much. I'll get back to bed." I stood up slowly, and walked to my room.

"Get out." I heard Fang say to Dylan. "Now. You have caused to much troubled, just get out."

"Fine. But expect me back when the baby is born."

I sat on my bed and cried. Was this baby his? what was wrong with me?

I just couldn't take this anymore. I knew Fang would be a better father for my child. I didn't want that monster Dylan anywhere near my baby, his or not.

Fang walked into my room. "You okay?" he asked

"Youre asking me? Youre the one with the twisted neck"

"Nah its fine." he replied. "Look, I know thats not Dylan's baby." He placed a hand on my stomach.

"How do you know?" I asked

"I just have a feeling." That made me feel a little better. He laid down on the bed, as I snuggled close to him, trying to get some rest.

But all I heard was, "Expect me back when the baby is born."

over

and over

and over again.

**Sorry for the shortness! Ill update soon, but I wanted to give you something to read, even if it is short!**

**Thanks, and PLEASE Review!**

**Fly on,**

**pianogirl1119**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Everyone! I am soooo sorry I have been absent for such a long time! I'm not going to make up any silly excuses, but I have just gotten a lot of bad news lately, and I had finals. BUT now its summer, and expect updates frequently! This chapter is just a filler- so sorry for the length. I want to prepare you for the next chapter- which will be very long and action packed. :) Meanwhile, you can reread the other chapters to catch up!Thank you so much for waiting! **

**~ Pianogirl1119**

**Max POV: The Dream**

"It's not your fault, Mommy." Came a small voice, which I couldn't identify. Who's is that voice? "I sacrificed myself for my sister. My twin." W-what? This couldn't be- my other child that the School miscarried? "I wish I could have met you and daddy. I love you, Mommy. Please take care of my sister. Your Son, Damien." I had- I mean- We had a son? No, this can't be happening. No no No!

**Max P.O.V:**

"NO!" I yelled, jumping straight up, covered in cold sweat. I looked around the room to find Fang staring at me, about to get up, in the rocking chair. His face looked tired and worn, and I hoped I didn't wake him up.

"Max?" He asked, in a hushed, worried voice. He walked over to the bed and sat down in front of me.

"Sorry. Um, did I wake you?" I asked

"Nah- I just woke up from a bad dream." He replied. He must have seen the shocked expression on my face because he replied back with a, "what?"

"Nothing. Its just..." I felt the tears coming. "Oh God." I said silently through tears.

"Max. Whats wrong?" He took my face in his hands. I looked straight into his eyes and saw tears forming.

"Well why are you crying?" I said rubbing his arm with a slight smile on my face.

He looked away"I just have a feeling- just a slight one- that we might be upset for the same reason." He looked back into my eyes and I saw sadness.

"Fang- it's not about Dylan-"

"I know. It's about Damien."

"What- h-how did you know that? How did you know I was dreaming about that?" I whispered

"Well for starters. We woke up only seconds apart." He smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Because we had the same dream. Damien sent it to both of us." The tears that were forming in my eyes were pouring down my face like Niagra Falls. Fang brought me into a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered into Fang's ear. He carressed my back, "'Shh Max. It's not your fault. Don't think that." He whispered. "You know" he started.

I pulled back. He moved on,"Something good came out of this."

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He smiled. "We know our son will always be with us." I smiled and looked down at that. "And" he paused. "We learned we have a daughter on the way." He looked down to my stomach and placed his strong hand on it. I placed my hand on top. "I love you," I simply stated.

He moved foward so our noses were touching. "I know." He leaned even closer and placed his lips on mine. I moved my hands behind his neck as we deepened our kiss. His hands slipped under my shirt and carressed my back. His whole body fell on me as I slowly lay down on the bed. He slowly moved down to my neck with light butterfly kisses.

"Ahem." came a voice from the doorway. Iggy. -_- "Do you mind keeping it down there are children here. We don't need to hear your love life. I'm closing the door."

"So we can't hear you and Nudge making out?" I asked with a smirk.

"Maybe" he quickly replied and closed the door. I heard Fang laugh next to me. I turned to face him, "Come on. Lets get some sleep." I lay down and snuggled close to Fang where I felt safe and happy. If only it could stay like this forever. Of course, it didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAX P.O.V.:

I woke up early in the morning to find no Fang next to me. I mean it was 5:30- where could he possibly be?

"Max." I heard a voice say in a teasing tone. I jumped. I turned and faced Fang in the doorway, whose was holding two mugs of hot coco (indicated by the mountain of whipped cream peaking out of the cup.

"Thanks" I said as he handed it to me.

"So." Fang started. "You're okay, right?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I turned to face him. "What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I could be better, but it was a relief to get that dream."

"Are you still thinking about Dylan?"

"Not anymore." He turned to face me. "Listen. After you fell asleep last night, I went to talk to Jeb- who just got back with the kids. I told him about Dylan."

"You did? Why?"

"I felt that he might know something. Turns out he did. Dylan just wanted to try to break us up- which failed. clearly." A huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"That's a relief. Do you think he will be back?"

"I don't know. Jeb is going to set up a new security system today."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything, Fang." I smiled at him.

"It's my job to make you happy. Now, since we know we are having a daugher... why don't we go shopping for her nursery?"

A huge smile spread across my face. I liked this new Fang. It's like his fatherly instincts kicked in already. "That would be great." He held out his hand, and I took it.

Boy was I lucky

**thanks for reading! please review- and remember to check out soon for the big chapter:D**

**r&r**

**~pianogirl1119**


End file.
